Caught Spying
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: Hermione is rape by Draco, and is also pregnant by him too. Why? You say it is very simple he said" I have assignment" Can Hermione fall in love with her rapist or her babies father? Find out there. Bye
1. Asking

Caught Spying

A/N- Hi again, I took this story off because I had no more ideas to it. Now I do have some ideas but not all of it. This idea came to me when I was talking to my cousin and we were talking about caught by someone and this actually light of my head and I took it. The first time this, story was up I didn't have a beta reader, when I place it up for the second time I did have a beta reader. I know that the book series are done, however this story was out when the sixth book came out, so only about a month's differences.

This is my third time placing, this story up and will have a beta reader. So on with the story! Thank you to my beta reader named Kittyhawk58 and MissVampyre for doing this chapter and the whole story. I'm changing Hermione middle name from Jean to Miranda.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters names.

Summary: Hermione is raped by Draco, and is now carrying his child. Why? "It's very simple" he said, "I have an assignment." Will Hermione fall in love with her rapist and the father of her baby? Find out.

Chapter one: Asking

Sixteen year old Hermione Miranda Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room with a thick book in her hands and her bag slung over her shoulder. One of her best friends, sixteen year old Harry Potter, stopped her suddenly. Hermione lowered her book and began listening to Harry once again. He had done this earlier in the day as well. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Please Hermione?" Harry asked, begging her to help him.

"No Harry." Hermione repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Please, please, please with a cherry on top?" Harry asked again, this time on his knees and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Harry, please stop,_and get off the floor_for heaven's sake." Hermione replied, as she shook her head at him.

"Hermione, please," Harry pleaded yet again.

"No. N-O spells NO Harry." Hermione uttered with a final tone in her voice as she reopened her book and went to her page before Harry could ask her again.

Harry snatched the book out of Hermione's hands and gave her a pitiful look before she could get a word in edgewise.

"Hermione, if you do this, I won't ask you for anything again all year! Promise!" Harry said desperately.

"Fine Harry, deal, but only if I don't have to do anything else," Hermione muttered to Harry and they shook hands, sealing the deal. "So what was the task you needed me to do? It better not be your homework."

The look on Hermione's face made Harry cringe in fear at what she would do to him if it _was_ homework. "No, I need you to follow Malfoy around and spy on him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and just nodded her head at him. "Fine," she said, snatching her book back from him.

After that, Harry finally left Hermione alone so she could read her book, Advanced Potion-Making, by Libatius Borage. She had just bought it last weekend during their visit to Hogsmeade. Hermione finished her book in record time, then completed her potions and charms essays, and went to bed.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione got out of her bed, and proceeded to walk into her dorm's bathroom so she could take a shower. Afterwards, she dressed in her uniform, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out.

Hermione walked down to the common room, looked at the time, and shook her head. "_My boys are late, yet again_" she thought to herself while waiting for them. After a few moments, Hermione turned towards the stairs to see a redheaded boy and a raven-haired boy standing at the bottom.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, looking at them both with a smile.

"Hermione, when aren't we ready?" Ron asked, before his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth again "Don't answer that."

Hermione just smiled at him and then nodded her head at Harry. They began to walk out of the common room to go to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Opening the door, the trio walked in and took their seat at the Gryffindor table and started to fill up their plates and glasses.

Hermione quickly ate her meal, talking with Ron and Harry about the exams that were looming on the horizon and the essays that professor Snape had given them. She continued talking and, after a quick glance at the time, cut her sentence short and stood up.

"See you in Transfiguration," Hermione notified them while she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure Hermione, see you there" Harry called back to her, while Ron was still busy stuffing his face.

Hermione walked to the door, unaware of the grey eyes following her every move, and the pale boy who stood up and quickly followed her out without Harry or Ron noticing.

Walking up the stairs to Transfiguration class, Hermione heard some foot steps behind her. She glanced back to see Malfoy walking towards her quickly, and predatorily.

"Mudblood," Draco said in his typical long drawl, standing only three steps away from his intended target.

"Ferret go away, no one wants you here." Hermione stated, starting to walk by him, but he shot his arm out and grabbed her upper arm, effectively stopping all of her movement.

He pulled her to his chest, smelling her hair while somehow sneering at the same time. "You should be more careful of what you say to me," He commanded her, tightening his hold.

"Malfoy! Let me go," Hermione roared as she struggled against his much stronger body.

"No," He whispered, as he leaned in towards her neck, breathing on it.

Hermione felt his breath on her neck, stopped all of her struggles, standing still, and wondered why he would do something like that.

"Malfoy!" they both heard a yell from behind them. When Draco turned around he still had Hermione in his arms. His mouth was still close to her neck; however he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's body.

Draco eyes look up at her "guards", staring at him with a bit of fear and rage. Placing his wand down right above Hermione's womb, he stated "planto is uterus patefacio quod recipero meus sperma creo a vita intus suus"

While Harry, Ron and Hermione saw nothing from the spell, Draco did. He saw a white light shoot straight into Granger's womb.

"Malfoy please let me go!" Hermione cried out feeling dizzy from his tight hold on her.

Draco looked at her, smirking at the boys, and then whispered in her ear. "Don't move so much, less pain for you, but if pain is the way you like it...then by all means, keep struggling. Now you see Granger, there are many things I could do right now with your little boyfriends watching me."

When Draco kissed Hermione's cheek hard, he threw her at Harry and Ron who were watching. As they caught her, they placed her behind them, pointing their wands at Malfoy, who smirked and then walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, looking back at her as soon as Malfoy was out of sight.

"Harry, I'm not sure," Hermione stated as she pulled up her shirt not seeing anything on her stomach from Malfoy's spell.

Ron looked at Hermione and then took her bag from her. "Let's get in the classroom guys," he said.

The trio was still worried about Malfoy's spell, even after realizing that nothing was happening. Hermione considered skipping class and going to the infirmary to see what was wrong, but feeling no side effects she decided her education was the most important thing at the moment.

After classes, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started walking towards the Great Hall for supper. The boys quickly forgot about their earlier encounter with Malfoy, their minds focusing instead on what food they should devour first. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried, Hermione couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she had about what had happened.

-After Dinner-

After finishing her food, Hermione leisurely pulled out a new book to read. She managed to get through more than a couple chapters before hearing Ginny gasp in surprise. Looking up, Hermione saw an owl heading towards her with a letter in its talons. She took it and gave the owl some water and a bit of turkey to express her thanks.

Hermione smiled at the letter in recognition of the handwriting. While she opened it, Ginny wondered what it said because Hermione had begun to smile.

"Hey Hermione, what's in the letter?" asked Ginny.

"My mom is pregnant with twins!" Hermione said cheerfully to her.

"Wow Hermione! You're going to be a big sister, do you know what gender the babies are yet?" asked Ginny.

"No, it didn't say, but it's probably still too early to tell. Remember, my parents are muggles and they don't have the spells that we do," Hermione explained to Ginny.

"Hermione what was in the letter?" Harry asked after he sipped his drink.

"I'm going to be an older sister," Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"That's great news, Hermione!" Harry replied, hugging her.

"Yeah Hermione, that's awesome!" Ron said as he took another bite of food.

"Thanks Harry, Ron, now I'm off to the library to finish up some essays," Hermione said while she placed her napkin on her plate and watched it vanish to the kitchens.

Getting up, she turned to her friends and waved to them while they continued eating their supper, not aware that someone had been watching the whole time. She also failed to notice that same person get up and follow her.

Hermione walked to the library, turning right once, and after taking a left she found herself at the library doors with a sign that said "I'll be back in five minutes" Sighing at the sign, Hermione took a book out of her bag.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and a hand covered her mouth. Before Hermione could scream for help, struggling against the person, she heard a voice coming from the side.

The person holding her moved into a hidden cove on the right side, and her back soon hit the wall. Her captor still had his hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened upon seeing that it was Malfoy. He was grinning down at her and he had his wand out once again.

Hermione soon heard words in the same strange languageas before from his lips, "somnus meus victor Amplitudo" Her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Draco placed his wand back into his pants pocket, and then he looked out of the cove he was in, attempting to fulfill his assignment. When he saw no one, he raced across the hallways and up two more flights of stairs.

A/N – Okay new and mostly improved from the last two times. Now the two spells in this story are in Latin, hopefully they are right. I did get the translation to a site on the web. If they are wrong, I'm very sorry and please gave the correct wording to them. The spells are at the bottom are in English, so you would know it. Chapter two will hopefully be done soon will be improved and might be longer too.

Make this womb open to my seeds to create a life within her=- spell one

Sleep my victim Granger= Spell two

See Ya Next Time


	2. Raped

Caught Spying

A/N – Okay this second chapter will have rape in it. Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.

Warning: If you don't like rape, skip this chapter and read the next one – there is description in this.

Chapter Two: Raped

A smug Draco carried his target into the Room of Requirement after walking past the wall three times. When the heavy door swung open he saw a bed with chains on it. Walking over to the bed he carefully placed Granger down on it and began stripping her of her school uniform. Tossing the clothing to the ground carelessly he propped her up and put a silky transparent sheet on top of her body.

Nodding his head, he smirked at her body. _Nice body...I guess this won't be _that_ bad. _

Draco looked over to the side table next to the bed to see what was on it. To his pleasure, he found magic sex toys, something that make him smirk for the first time since he'd gotten his stupid assignment. He was going to enjoy breaking the Mudblood in body, spirit and mind. Malfoy looked at her body as his thoughts were saying _Great body, great pussy, her breasts small but prefect. If only she wasn't a Mudblood and all. She would be a great wife and mother to my children. Boy would I love fucking her body over and over. _

A fireplace seemed to magically appear at his whim to his right, and he sauntered over to it and gracefully placed his head in it while grabbing floo powder. He shouted "The Dark Lord!" into the emerald flames that had sprung up.

When Draco's head finally stopped spinning he was staring up at Lord Voldemort. "Dragon. Progress report." He snapped at Malfoy, causing Draco to shiver before starting to gain a backbone.

"Dark Lord, the target is now in my grasp." He stated weakly, and as scared as he was, pride dripped into his voice.

"Good, did you use the spell to ensure that she will become pregnant?" Voldemort questioned.

Draco's response was quick in coming and short, "Yes I did."

"Good. Wake her up at midnight and complete your assignment. Make it as painful as possible for her." The dark lord commanded him as Draco's head was ripped back to his body.

Draco smirked at his command, and then peered at a clock. He only had ten minutes before it was all supposed to happen. He walked over to the bed, and watched the Mudblood softly breathe in an out. He looked at the clock again to see if it was time to start the plan. Seconds later the clock chimed midnight and he started to take action.

He took out his wand and started to chant "Somnus meus victor Amplitudo Suscitatio" He looked at her face, to see Granger's eyes moving agitatedly underneath her eyelids. When she finally started to come to he backed up a bit from the bed so he could continue to look at her face.

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened, and she continued to blink for a bit before her memory kicked in, causing her to gasp. As she shot straight up, the silk blanket fell from her upper body, giving Malfoy a chance to finally see her perfect and round breasts.

Looking around quickly, she notices that she was in the Room of Requirement. Her eyes noticed movement to the left, and all of a sudden she caught sight of her worst nightmare yet again. The last thing she remembered was Malfoy chanting a spell at her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched at him.

"Mudblood." He sneered back at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked before realizing that no, he wasn't exactly staring at her face. She looked down, following his gaze, and noticed that she was fully naked. Hermione snatched the blanket, letting out a loud scream, and attempted to cover her body from his lust filled gaze.

"Stop that Malfoy! Hermione screeched at him.

Draco continued to look at her, a smirk casually placed on his face while he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, trying to keep her fear from showing, but he saw it and laughed at her. "You can't escape Mudblood. Just accept your fate." He boasted to her.

Hermione became angry at his words that his lips and mouth were forming, and so raised a hand to try and hit him. Malfoy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Mudblood." He kissed her mouth harshly, bruising her delicate lips. Hermione struggled against him, but it was of no use, because Malfoy could overpower her easily.

His mouth soon left hers, but he quickly brushed her long hair away from her neck and began to assault the delicate flesh, leaving large red marks. "Please no!" she whispered to him. Malfoy simply ignored her, and continued to bruise her flesh with kissing and bites.

Grabbing one of her arms, Draco placed it in a dangle that magically appeared on the bed, and then put her other arm in another dangle. Hermione continued to struggle against him , and pulled against the metal entrapments that held her down.

"It's no use Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at her pathetic attempt to escape the dangles.

"Malfoy! Please! "Hermione pleaded as realization dawned upon her.

Shaking his head at her, he reached across her to the side table and fumbled for something. A second later he triumphantly held up a small clip, which, Hermione realized with shock, was supposed to go on her clitoris. He locked it on her, started it, and watched her struggle against the pleasure it was giving her.

Within five minutes, Hermione came, silently screaming, tears rushing down her face, shaking with pleasure and horror. Malfoy took the clip off, and proceeded to pull out a whip. He moved the dangles to hooks in the ceiling so that Hermione was standing with her back facing him.

She looked back to see him holding a whip, and let out a loud cry.

"Malfoy, NO! Please!" Hermione's desperate calls went unnoticed by him.

Draco simply smirked at her, raised his arm, and brought the whip down on her soft skin harshly. It left a red mark, and blood trailed down her bare back. He heard her shriek in pain, and raised his arm again and brought it down on her back.

Hermione could feel the blood rushing down her back, and the throbbing pain that came from Malfoy hitting her again and again with the whip. She tried to scream again, but her voice was cracking from use. Suddenly he stopped, and starred at her, and she looked up at him, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, cry Mudblood." Malfoy hisses as he summoned the bed back, his wand making complicated movements in the air.

Once again Hermione found herself on the bed, locked with the dangles from above. She looked over to see Malfoy taking off his own clothing.

"Malfoy, you've done enough damage, stop!" Hermione voiced in a whisper.

Malfoy didn't say anything to this as he walked over to the bed stained with her blood. Sighing, he realized that he had to stop the bleeding so she wouldn't die. He picked up his wand, and pointed it casually at the brunette writhing on the bed.

"No! Stop!" Hermione managed to croak out, while continuing to struggle to get loose.

Draco shook his head at her, and tried to remember the spell that stopped bleeding. He waved his wand and stated "Immunda cruor, ego to order vos ut subsisto."

Hermione felt her wounds closing up, and when she looked back up at Malfoy he was putting his wand back with his clothing.

"Please, stop" she pleaded once more, but he still didn't say anything.

Malfoy eased himself onto the bed, hovering over her. He gripped her legs, and quickly thrusts into her opening, causing her to scream in pain. He started to pump in and out, and peered at her face, which was distraught, pain and torture written all over it. Smirking, he picked up her pace, trusting into her deeper and harder.

Draco could feel himself slowly losing control, and came inside of her moments later. Instead of stopping her, he turned them over and started all over again in a different position, which caused Hermione to let out a defeated scream. Her knew that he had total power over her, and emptied himself in her again and again.

Her let her fall over, but after her got up he looked at her body, and his manhood perked up once again, wanting another round with her.

He summoned their clothes, picked her up, and walked out the door. When he say there was no one in the hallways he was relieved. _Good. There isn't anyone around to ruin my plans. _

Malfoy raced to the second floor bathroom, opened the door, and placed Hermione on the floor with their clothing, and locked the door.

"Defigo" Hearing the door lock, he looked back at the Mudblood, smirked, and turned on the water.

Picking her up, he stabbed himself in her again, pumping into her now willing body. He looked at her eyes, which were now expressionless. He smirked yet again, and then thrust deep, making her scream in pain.

He continued to fill her with himself until he came again, and stopped to see if he fulfilled his job. The Mudblood was most definitely broken in mind, spirit, and body. As he dressed and left the room, he laughed evilly.

A/N- Okay it is done. It sounds much better than before but I don't like it still but it has to be. Now the next chapter should be out soon, new and improved and all. I hope. Bye

Dirty blood, i command you to stop


	3. Help Me, Save Me

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter three, and all. Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.

This is the third spell from chapter two: I will be locking the door until he says the voice of the voice, soto open

Chapter three: Help Me, Save Me

Rubbing her fingers roughly along her body to remove Malfoy's scent, Hermione reflects back on what had just happened, especially the whipping. The memory was enough to send a new wave of tears down her cheeks; her arms and legs had rivulets of blood gliding down and forming a pond around her wet and bruised body. Malfoy had been anything but gentle and she tested out her limbs slowly, knowing that some of her bones were likely broken.

Hermione continued to rub her arms roughly then her legs, never once touching her back and her lower parts for fear of the pain. Her body began turning red from her scrubbing and the hot water. She couldn't seem to get the feel of him away from her skin. Sadness filled her dull eyes first before a sort of lifelessness took its place.

Finally she gathered the courage to whisper "He raped me," and after those words fell from her mouth she couldn't stop. _He raped me, he raped me, he raped me…_ The words poured out of her mouth, over and over until the water ran cold.

Draco raced into the Slytherin Common Room and up his set of stairs. Smirking still, he quickly looked into his mirror seeing second floor. Two prefects were walking around with their wands lit up. Draco shook his head at them and laughed until he heard a voice come from his left.

Turning sideways, he saw his father sitting expectantly on his bed. Draco nodded, "Father, it is done. Now all that's left is to wait and make sure the Mudblood is pregnant."

Smirking in response, his father went on to ask how he would know.

Draco nodded his head at him and then pointed to the wall behind him" That mirror I have is enchanted to show my Mudblood anytime or anywhere."

Lucius nodded his head and then stood up as he walked over to his son," I'm proud for you, son. Now I should repot back to Lord Voldemort. Call me when you find out that the Mudblood bitch is pregnant."

Then Lucius left the way he had come in.

Draco watched his mirror to see the Mudblood still in the shower with her blood running down her arms, stomach, and legs. Shaking his head at her, he spoke his thoughts aloud

"When the dark lord wins this war, I might ask him if I can have you for a pet."

While Draco was watching his Mudblood, two prefects from the Slytherin house were patrolling the second floor where the girls shower room was. The Slytherin pair was easy to identify: one was small in size, lightly tanned, with long brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were emerald green and she was wearing her school robes with the green sigma of Slytherin shown bright on her upper top. Her name was Natalie Portman. During fourth year, she became friends with Hermione Granger when Hermione helped her with her charms homework. Natalie hated when people made fun of Hermione's blood yet she couldn't do anything about it.

The other one was Rose Greens, medium sized height but with really pale skin, short black hair and blue eyes. During her fifth year she became friends with Natalie and soon became friends with Hermione Granger. She can't stand it when her fellow Slytherins call Hermione Mudblood and she can't do anything about it.

"Rose, can you believe all the homework we have from the Professors lately? Even professor Snape had been piling it on," Natalie uttered.

"Yes I do, we are in our sixth year and are both taking honors classes. Were you expecting it to be easy?" Rose taunted her friend.

"No, I suppose not." Natalie muttered under her breathe.

The girls talked more about homework, then boys. Within moments they were stopped in front of the girls shower room.

"Natalie you go in, I did the boys shower room last time," Rose recalled with a smirk on her face.

"No problem," Natalie stated as she took her wand and opened the door to the girls shower room.

She walked forward and immediatly heard a shower running. She quickly walked towards the last one to see blood staining the floor. She took one look at the person and gasped in fright, recovering from her shock enough to call out.

"Rose, get in here now!" Natalie yelled, while bending down to look Hermione in the eyes.

Rose raced into the shower room after she heard Natalie yelling her name, getting to her friend, she gasped at the figure of Hermione Granger; her friends body was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Hermione, Hermione can you hear me? It's Natalie and Rose," Natalie asked her in a gentle tone.

Hermione looked at her and gasped out in pain," Natalie, Rose,"

"Yes, Hermione it's us, calm down" Rose stated calmly to her friend.

"Help Me I can't get him off of me." Hermione said slowly.

Then she shouted" Let go of me!"

Hermione broke down, whispering "Please stop, "while her mind was replaying the rape scenes over and over.

The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads as they came to the conclusion that someone had brutally raped their friend. "Rose you get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore."

Draco watched as the two prefects saw Hermione, their faces paled and they rushed to her side.

"I never thought Slytherins would become a Mudblood's friend," Draco whispered under his breath.

He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching the girls tend to his Mudblood.

After Natalie told her, she was out the door and racing down the halls to the stairs, jumping two or three at a time. She touched the ground and bolted down the halls once again, looking both ways to see if Professor Dumbledore was out, but he wasn't. Rose caught sight of Madam Pomfrey and raced after her.

"Madam Pomfrey" Rose called after her, making her stop and look back at her.

"Yes, Miss Greens?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I need you and Professor Dumbledore, its an emergency," Rose told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and quickly took off to find Professor Dumbledore. Before long they discovered his whereabouts and asked him to come along as well.

Meanwhile, Natalie shut off the cold water making Hermione frantic. She calmed the girl down finally and asked her to lie down so she could examine her wounds.

"Hermione, I'm going to see if I can heal you. My older brother is a healer and was teaching me some spells," Natalie replied.

Waving her wand around Hermione's body she called out "trovare."

Natalie gasped as the list started forming in the air above her body. Hermione's hip bone was broken, quite a few hairline fractures were on the list,cuts were on her back, and her inner thighs were brutally bruised and covered in dry blood. The last thing on the list made her cry out, for already her magic was able to detect the pregnancy. Hermione was pregnant by the man that had raped her and left her like this.

"Miss Portman, what is going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Whipping her self around and pointing her wand at the person she realized it was professor Dumbledore with Madam Pomfrey and Rose at his side.

"Professor…" Natalie started to reply but stopped and moved out of the way so he could see for himself.

Dumbledore was shocked enough to let out a gasp before asking Madam Pomfrey to tend to Hermione.

"Miss Portman you go with Madam Pomfrey and help her, Miss Greens go and get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley; bring them to the hospital wing." Professor stated with a grave voice.

Running off to do their tasks, Rose rushes to get Harry, Ron and Ginny to bring them down to the hospital. Stopping at the portrait door and giving her the password the door swings open, as Rose rushes in and sees them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley, you have to come with me to the hospital wing now, Please and thank you." Rose ordered them.

"Why should we go with you?" Ron asked looking up from a game of chess.

"Mr. Weasley, now!" Rose yelled at him

They sighed in defeat, walking over to her and following her out the door. They walked in silence for a short while until Ginny spoke up.

"Rose, aren't you Hermione's friend from Slytherin? Why do you need us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione's friend, "Rose replied, choosing to ignore her other question for now. Within moments they were in the hospital wing.

Draco smirked; thanks to her Slytherin friends, he now knew for sure that she was pregnant. Knowing he needed to inform the Dark Lord as soon as possible, he wrote out a carefully inscripted note, tying it to the leg of his owl, Beast. He sent the creature on its way after telling it to stay home, he would be headed there himself shortly.

Turning back to the mirror, he watched Madam Pomfrey lay Granger on the hospital bed. Staring at her body and recalling his earlier actions, his lower regions gave a twitch in anticipation for the next time she would be subject to his wants.

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey immediately took Hermione Granger to the hospital wing to be healed and taken care of. As Natalie and Rose followed along the way meeting up with professor Snape and McGonagall, who both turned green and white from what they were seeing.

"Albus, what happened?" McGonagall asked, having followed them into the hospital wing.

Natalie suddenly cried out," Hermione was raped and she's covered in cuts and bruises!"

Madam Pomfrey gasped and went right to work on Hermione, healing her bruises and fractures, but she couldn't help her mind or the pregnancy, until Hermione calmed down enough to tell her what to do. Suddenly the door burst open with Miss Greens and Hermione's friends following her.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, racing over towards her.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron quickly as they stood by Hermione's side, the two Slytherins choosing to gather on the other side of the bed.

"Albus….I just heard from the dark lord about Miss. Granger," Professor Snape stated as he raced into the hospital wing, then he looked at the bed and sighed. "I'm too late."

A/N- New and improved again. I hope it is okay for you. I still have no beta reader, I have tried to get a few but they haven't got back to me yet since I emailed them. So no more waiting around for you. I hope you like it, and bye. -


	4. Week Later

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is Chapter Four, new and improve I hope. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.

Chapter four: Week Later

"What do you mean?" Albus asked Snape.

"The dark lord told us that one Slytherin would rape and impregnate Miss. Granger, but he didn't say who it would be," Snape replied.

"Then all we can do is wait for her to wake up. Madam Pomfrey, please make sure that Miss. Granger is well cared for and let me know when she wakes up," Albus stated in an orderly tone.

"Yes, Albus," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"As for the rest of you, please get back to your dorm rooms and wait for a professor to retrieve," Albus told the children that were still looking at Hermione.

"But…"

"Harry, please do as I ask." Albus interupted.

Harry sighed as he looked at Hermione lying on a hospital bed, pale as can be, then looked back at Professor Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Ron, Ginny, let's go," Harry said to them as they left the room.

Rose and Natalie tried to smile at their friend but couldn't as they too left the room and went down to their dorms to get some sleep.

Draco Malfoy stood at his mirror looking at his Mudblood. He smirked as Madam Pomfrey healed her inner wounds and then he placed his hand on the mirror to make it fade out. He got into his bed and slept into the night.

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke up screaming. Madam Pomfrey quickly got her to take a calming potion and a dreamless sleep potion to help her. Madam Pomfrey stayed with Hermione most of the night, making sure that she would be okay. Hours later the sun was coming up, signaling the start of a new day. Madam Pomfrey continued to look after Miss Granger throughout the day, healing her and making her take dreamless sleep potions and painless potions.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything about the baby without the mother's permission. All she could do was wait for Hermione to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey continued to keep her eye on Hermione throughout the week. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose and Natalie stopped by after every supper to see if Hermione had changed. Still nothing.

Draco watched everyone that visited his precious Mudblood; he grinned evilly as he continued to look over her sheeted body through his mirror. His dark lord was very proud of him.

Hermione was awake by the end of the week. She shot up from bed, memories of the rape and the rapist flooded her mind and when she calmed down enough to look at her surroundings, she noticed it was nighttime and she was in the hospital wing. Looking to the right, she saw a golden bell. She took it into her hands, ringing it hard and loud.

Hermione waited for a few minutes and then saw Madam Pomfrey running towards her.

"Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked her gently.

"Horrible," Hermione stated as she looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I see. Miss. Granger would you like to have a nice hot bath?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione just nodded her head at her, and then she watched Madam Pomfrey walking away and into a small room to the right. Hermione waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back.

"Miss. Granger, here," Madam Pomfrey said as she held out her hand.

Hermione looked at the proffered hand and then her face; she nodded at her and slowly took Madam Pomfrey's hand as she got up from the bed. She slowly walked into the bathroom with Madam Pomfrey as she looked at the prepared bath.

Hearing the door close, she smiled slightly and began to undress.

An hour later, Hermione came out, drying herself with a towel and then dressing in a clean nightgown. She walked out to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Natalie and Rose with the professors.

Hermione saw her best boyfriends walking towards her and started to scream, her mind flashing back to the rape. Falling down to the ground, Madam Pomfrey told the boys to wait outside.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione was on her bed with a calming potion, looking at her best friends with a sad smile. "Sorry,"

"You don't need to be sorry Hermione," Harry told her while Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Miss. Granger, I would like to know who did this to you and punish them accordingly," Albus replied as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded her head as she grabbed onto Ginny's hand. "Ask away, professor,"

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head at her, while his silver white hair followed his movements. "Miss. Granger… what happened?"

Hermione spoke out "I was going to the library when someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly to them. The person spoke a spell, I fell asleep and then I was awake inside the room of requirements….."

Then she started to cry.

"That's all I need to know Miss. Granger, do you remember who assaulted you?" Albus asked.

Hermione nodded her head at him while her wet brown hair followed making her face wet with drops of water from her hair.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered so low that nobody could understand.

"Hermione we can't hear you," Ginny gently said while she gasped her friends hand tightly to give her strength and comfort.

"Draco ….Malfoy..." Hermione shakily said to them.

Her friends gasped at this while Albus grew silent and looked at Snape. "Severus, I need to go and get Mr. Malfoy and a bottle of Veritaserum potion," Albus told Snape.

"Yes, Albus," Severus replied, walking out of the room quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Snape walked into the hospital wing with Draco Malfoy at his side and the potion Albus had requested.

"Albus," Snape replied as he gave Albus the potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco smirked at him, then looked at Hermione with a chilling grin, speaking loud and clear. "Yes, I do Professor"

"Then Mr. Malfoy please drink this," Albus told him as he passed the drink to him.

Draco knew what the potion was and he took it.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you kidnap Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I did," Draco told the truth.

"Did you place her in the room of requirements?" Albus asked farther.

"Yes."

"For what reason did you place her there?" Snape asked this time.

"To make sure that no one could interrupt my task," Malfoy stated.

"What was your task?" Albus asked.

"My task was to make sure that Mudblood Granger was pregnant, so I raped her, knowing she wouldn't kill anything off even if was made by her enemy," Draco finished in truth.

Hermione cried into her hands when she heard. She knew he was right, she couldn't kill her unborn child, regardless of who the father was. Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy, enraged at what he had said. Still though, they knew the last bit about Hermione was true. She would never kill an innocent.

Draco felt the potion fading out as he looked up at Professor Dumbledore staring at him with unwavering, emotionless eyes.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, you are now expelled from Hogwarts; I want you out within two hours, Hogwarts express will be waiting for you at the station. I thought you would be a leader but I was wrong, you are nothing but a follower," Albus gravely stated at him.

Draco nodded, smirking at the professors before glancing his Mudbloods way, and soon disappeared from sight.

Draco packed, telling Blaise about his assignment and giving him instructions to meet with him a week from now. He walked out of his room and out from the Slytherin common room as Professor Snape waited for him.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, this was low even for you," Snape said coldly and then turned away.

Draco just smirked at his ex professor as he continued to walk away from the corridors and out of Hogwarts. Soon Draco was on the train, the castle behind him; he thought about his training as a death eater and more. The train stopped in London and Draco walked out onto the platform to see his father waiting.

"Draco, I'm proud for you. Come son," Lucius said.

"Thank you, father," Draco stated as they grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted out "Malfoy Manor"

Hermione sat alone on her bed. The stars were shining brightly and she looked out the window, a blank piece of parchment sitting in front of her. Her eyes hardened in resolution and she dipped the quill into her ink.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have something important to tell you. Please don't get mad until you have finished this letter. The first two months of school went really well however a few weeks ago Malfoy, you remember Malfoy, right? Well he always bullied and belittled me about my blood. Well you see, he…raped me, and now I'm pregnant with his child. You know I won't kill or gave up my baby, even if it came from a loveless relationship, no, not even a relationship. He may be my enemy but. I can't do that to my baby. Please accept my reasons not to kill or give up my future child._

_Love Hermione_

With a nod of satisfaction at her letter, she put her supplies away and laid down to sleep.

A/N- New and improved chapte_r fo_ur. I hope that is. Bye


	5. Aftermath

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter five new and improved by me. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named MissVampye.

Warnings: Death, torture, and sexually assault

Chapter Five: Aftermath

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_A__ young figure fell to the ground while a blonde haired male stood over him._

_"__Good job, my son," Lucius __stated proudly._

_Draco smirked at the dead body and nodded to his father__, turning then to the rest of the family. Grinning evilly at them, he pointed to the youngest child and shouted, "Crucio!" He relished in her screams of woe, her family screaming at him to stop. He lifted the curse and called out" Avada Kedavra!" Green light was seen in the brief moment before the young girl dropped dead._

_"__Hurry up, my son," Lucius __said with a smirk and a hurried tone in his voice._

_Draco looked at his father and nodded his blond head at him. "Avada Kedavra!"__ was called out three more times. Draco smirked at his handiwork and exited the room, leaving the mess to the house elves._

_"__So__, are you prepared for the meeting tonight?" Lucius asked._

_"__I'm always __prepared," Draco replied._

_"__Good__," Lucius stated._

_Draco walked towards his room__ thinking about his Mudblood and his child. He smirked at the thought of getting to fuck her all night until she realized who her master was. He walked into his room and went straight through to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. His initiation was tonight and the rest of the Slytherin friends he had would be there too._

_It __had only been a day since Hermione got out from the hospital wing; she had potions to take every day until the babies were born. Madam Pomfrey informed her that she was having either twins or triplets. It seemed that her father's side had some twins and some triplets in the past and she knew that her mother was currently pregnant with twins. Hermione remembered when she was five, her mother miscarried her baby brother at six months. Thinking back on it, she never really discovered the reason why and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know._

_In three to four months she would be showing __seeing as it was only November now; her babies would be born on, or around, the month of June or July so in 37 to 39 weeks she would be a new mother, a thought which frightened her greatly. Hermione knew there was a reason that Draco had raped her, perhaps to give the dark lord more intelligent followers? Either way, she would never give her children up._

_Hermione decided to stop thinking about it as she walked into the potions class, Snape already writing ingredients on the board._

_"__Professor, I'm here to get my potions," Hermione __stated to him softly._

_Snape turned around to see Miss__ Granger walking to her seat, with her bag and a small box to place her potions in. Shooting an extremely rare smile at her, he went to his desk and brought back some colored potions. Red, green, pink and blue potions stood up in a flat holder._

_"__Here, Miss Granger," Snape told her._

_"__Thanks," Hermione uttered to him as she took her potions and placed them into her box._

_The class started shortly after and, in Hermione's opinion, ended just as quickly. She stood up and began to walk her bag and potions box back to her room.__ When she felt someone behind her, she looked to see Ron running towards her._

_"__Hermione, wait," Ron called to her._

_"__Ron," Hermione replied. "Shouldn't you be in divination?"_

_"__You see, Dumbledore asked me to get you and tell you that your parents are here," Ron replied then he took off back to his class._

_Hermione stood there for__ a few seconds, then took off towards Dumbledore's office, seeing the statues, Hermione told them the password, "Lemon cheesecake." They sprang to life and the stairs spun around, Hermione stepped on and rode them up to his door._

_She knocked __and upon hearing the soft "Come in" she opened the door to see her mother and father with Dumbledore. She was soon swept up into a tight hug, her father had beginning to tear up and her mother already crying loudly._

_"__Mum, Dad," Hermione replied._

_"__Oh__, my baby girl," her father cried out._

_"__Hermione are you okay?" __her mother asked._

_"__Y__es I'm fine. I see you read my letter and came here, why?" Hermione asked._

_"__Miss Granger please si__t," Dumbledore replied._

_Hermione sat down on the right chair while her parents came to sit beside her._

_"__Hermione, your father and I __have decided to pull you out of Hogwarts," her mother told her._

_"__No," Hermione replied__ in an angry tone. "This is my home, Mum."_

_"__Hermione" Her father started._

_"__Dad, this is my home now.__ I can't go back to just being a muggle, this is my world now and please don't take this the wrong way either, I love it, I love being able to use magic, make potions, and transform into other items or things. Mum, Dad I beg you please don't take me out," Hermione cried, her eyes begging them to see her point of view._

_Hermione's parents looked at her, a smile starting to cross their faces. They'd always known their daughter was stubborn and strong minded, and if they took this away from her she'd never forgive them._

_"__Hermione__, are you sure?" her mother asked hesitantly._

_Her__mione nodded her head and said, "Yes Mum."_

_After an hour or so, Hermione waved by__e to her parents and went towards the library for some light reading and to finish off her homework that she missed last week._

_Draco stood in a large room, wh__ich was lighted with green fire all around him. In the flickering lights he saw Mr. Parkinson with his wife, Mr. Crabbe and his wife and son, and many more great death eaters._

_He looked on as he heard popping sounds around him__. Soon the room was silent all in the room bowed to the tall, black cloaked figure at the front of the room._

_"__Rise, my loyal followers.__"_

_They rose up and looked towards__ their master._

_"__Tonight is a special night, tonight we have new followers to your cause and more great news," The dark lord stated._

_Draco stood silently at this and smirked._

_"__The young Malfoy has completed his mission. That Mudblood friend of Potter's is pregnant," he declared proudly throughout the room__._

_The group clapped and cheered at Draco who was just smirking at them all._

_"__Draco, please step up and get your loyal mark," The dark lord told him._

_Draco walked up to him and rolled up his sleeve and turned his arm towards his lord to mark. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the pale skin and said the incantation, __Draco had never felt so much pain in his life but he kept himself from crying out, not daring to show any weaknesses in front of the Dark Lord and death eaters._

_As Draco's pain subsided he stepped back and watched silently as the remaining Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws, obtained their own marks. Blaise was the last one and Draco smirked at him haughtily._

_"__Mr. Zambini, you have a mission to do," The Dark Lord said._

_"__Yes, my lord," Blaise __replied._

_"__Your job is to watch over the Mudblood at school and make sure nothing comes to harm her, also__, Draco has informed me that two of your Slytherin classmates are friends with the Mudblood. Please remind them what is means to consort with the enemy._

_"__Yes my lord," Blaise uttered to him._

_Hours passed as the death eaters tortured muggles, mudbloods, and even those half bloods that dared oppose them._

_"__Blaise, read this letter when you get back to Hogwarts," Draco stated while handing him a letter._

_"__Sure, mate," Blaise smirked at him, and then disappeared from sight with the rest of the students._

_A c__ouple days went by for Hermione as she finished her homework from the week she was in the hospital. Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started down towards the great hall. She turned a corner and walked right into something, or in this case, someone. Hermione just about found herself on the ground, if it wasn't for the pair of arms catching her fall._

_"__Thanks and sorry," Hermione __said to her savior while she made sure that her stomach was fine._

_"__You're welcome, Mudblood," the __deep voice said, indicated that it belonged to a male. Then she felt herself being pushed into a classroom. She tried to scream, the male in question captured her mouth within his hand._

He finally got her into the classroom; he pushed her against the door hard, and then took out his wand casting a locking charm, then a silence charm. He took a step back with his wand still in his hands.

Hermione looked up to see it was Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zambini of Slytherin. She looked for her wand but she couldn't find it. Now she was afraid of what he would do. Hadn't her rape been bad enough?

"Zambini, give me back my wand," Hermione ordered out sounding more confident then she felt.

"No," Blaise smirked at her, pulling a letter from his pocket and handing it to her. "Read it."

Hermione hesitantly stepped towards him, and Blaise, seeing that she wasn't about to go any faster, walked over to her quickly, shoved the letter into her hands and stepped back.

Hermione looked at Zambini, then back to the letter and back to him as she slowly opened it.

Once it was open Hermione unfolded the paper inside and began to read.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_It was fun while it lasted; The Dark Lord and I choose Blaise to look after you. So don't try to kill yourself yet, it will be my pleasure to either kill you or keep you as my sex slave. Blaise will be watching you very closely, so don't try to run away either. He or I will find you. Until we meet again. Be well Mudblood. And don't look forward to picking out your child's name._

_D.M._

Hermione dropped the letter and then looked at Zambini. "No, you can inform Voldemort that he won't be getting my child." She was careful not to say children; there was no reason for them to know that she was having more than one.

Blaise growled at her disrespectful usage of his lord's name. He shoved her backwards suddenly. Her back hit the door and she gasped in pain.

"Listen here you Mudblood bitch, the Dark Lord will have your baby and after that you will either be dead or someone's slave. As for me, I'm hoping you will be mine. I'd love to have a taste of you myself."

Blaise lowered his head towards her neck, feeling her struggle against him. He breathed against her neck slowly and she stopped moving out of shock. He could hear her breathing almost stop and her words "Please no" in whispers. He smirked at this and gently nipped her neck, slowly moving towards her lips. His lips brought hers into a bruising kiss.

Then he let go and picked her up, carrying her towards the desk. Hermione looked at him and then towards the desk, struggling more now as she knew where this was going, and she wasn't letting that happen again.

"Please Zambini, stop," Hermione cried out to him.

Blaise sat her down and stepped back to look at her. Crystal tears slid down her face and he smirked, enjoying that he could torture her this way. He lifted his wand and released the 'lock' charm on the door. He tossed her wand at her and left the room, the silencing charm still in place.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be done soon and up soon. For you reading enjoyment. Bye


	6. Hermione's Decision

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is the chapter six. As it wasn't up at all, please enjoy it and all. Bye Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.

Chapter Six: Hermione's Decision

After she calmed down from the scene with Zabini, she knew she couldn't stay here much longer; Hermione looked up charms and spells to protect herself and her children.

During her research she discovered an American wizarding school and college. She immediately wrote a letter and owled it to them.

She then proceeded to Dumbeldore's office to let him know her intentions. He agreed with her plans and proceeded to owl the school about a foreign exchange student program.

Dumbledore even suggested that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose and Natalie could take part in the program if they were interested. Hermione nodded her head at Dumbledore and soon left the office to find her friends.

Hermione found them in the great hall, eating… well Harry was eating, Ron was …_mind over matter_, she chanted to herself.

"Ron, stop eating like a pig," Hermione ordered sharply.

Ron stopped, looking at Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione," then he watched her while she filling up her plate. She placed two rice scoops, two potato scoops, and took four ribs and a bit of chicken.

"Hermione can you eat all that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione stated as she took a bite from her chicken. Twenty minutes later, Hermione had finished her plate. She scooped four more helpings of potatoes, ate those quickly, looked up into Ron and Harry's shocked faces.

"Let's go," Hermione ordered as she got up from the table with her best guy friends, she waited for them to get up. Hermione didn't tell them about the encounter with Zabini and she didn't know if she should tell them, heck, she hadn't told Dumbledore about it either.

Hermione suddenly felt eyes on her; she looked at the Slytherin table to see Zabini's piecing green-blue eyes penetrating hers, making her shiver. Zabini noticed her slight shaking and smirked at her before continuing his meal.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione replied as she started to walk away from her friends, leaving Ron and Harry looking at her with mixed expressions.

They followed her towards the Gryffindor common room, examining the moving pictures on their way. Harry frowned in thought, Hermione wouldn't be able to fight any of the battles against Voldemort until the babies were born.

"Jinxes," Hermione declared loudly upon reaching the fat lady's portrait. The door swung open within seconds.

The golden trio walked into the room, and went to sit at the far corner on the red and gold chairs.

"Harry, Ron, I have something to tell you," Hermione said.

"Go on," they told her.

"I'm going over to America to study at their magic school…" Hermione started to say.

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, listen I've talked to Dumbledore already and he thinks it is a good idea and he offered to send some students with me. You two, Ginny, Rose, and Natalie are all welcome to come if you'd like," Hermione told them.

"Count me in," they both said.

Draco rolled around in his bed, thinking about the baby that would be showing up in nine months. He wondered idly to himself what the gender would be, then he smirked and thought _"It will be a male, after all, the Malfoy heir is always male. That Mudblood better not mix the genders wrong…"_

His thoughts continued on a path of sexual fantasies about his Mudblood doing some kinky things to him. Then hearing an owl knock at his window, he got up and opened it to see Zabini's pure black eagle with a letter.

He took the letter, giving the owl some water and a treat before leaning back to read.

_Draco,_

"_Man, you are very lucky to have the Mudblood. I tasted her lips and wanted more, but I respect your claim on her. After the child is born, however, I'd love to have a go at her if that's alright. Anyway, she read your letter; I haven't gotten in trouble with the professors or the golden boys yet._

_It is so boring here without you, Dumbledore received word from a wizarding school in the states that would like to start an exchange program. If you volunteer, your house gets two hundreds points and points will also be added to your house based on the marks you get. I'm not going; I need to watch my charge._

_Well man, got to go now,_

_Blaise Zabini_

Draco smirked at the letter, and then he placed it on his table and went to bed.

Hermione told Ginny and the girls about the plan; they all agreed and wrote to their parents and went to bed. The next morning, Hermione raced out of bed and into the sixth year girls' bathroom. She emptied her stomach, reminding herself that this was only the beginning. She had many more months of weight gain, puking, and emotional ups and downs to look forward to. After waiting for a few more moments, Hermione flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to rid herself of the disgusting taste. Afterwards she went back to her room and dressed in her uniform.

When Hermione finished, she bagged up her books and papers and left the common room. As she was walking into the Great Hall, she overheard some fifth year Slytherins talking amongst themselves.

"So, did you hear what happened to Pansy? She was raped by Blaise after she walked in on him talking about what he was going to do with Granger," one said as he continued to walk with his friends.

Hermione stood still, her mouth wide open. Pansy had been raped. Hermione felt fear shoot through her for her first female friend. Pansy and her had met in first year but had decided to keep their friendship a secret.

_Flashback_

_FIRST YEAR_

_As the train moved to Hogwarts carrying the old students and the new students, Hermione Granger was sitting alone within a compartmentt reading a large book._

"_Hi," spoke a small voice from the doorway._

"_Hello, can I help you?" Hermione asked, marking the page in her book before setting it down._

"_Yeah, can I sit here with you?" a black haired girl asked. ._

"_Sure I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione replied._

"_I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said._

"_Hi Pansy please sit down and let's talk." Hermione replied._

_They talked about Hogwarts, what they were expecting and what to be worried about. As they started to talk about when they got their letters of acceptance, they discussed their families as well._

"_So you're a muggle born. Cool, never talked to one before but you seem nice enough," Pansy said._

"_Same to you, I've never talked to pureblood, or many other wizards at all for that matter," Hermione replied, "So, which house do you want to be in?"_

"_Slytherin, you?" Pansy replied._

"_I'm not sure yet." Hermione said._

_As the year went by, Hermione and Pansy had secret meetings at night until she was attacked by the troll and became Harry and Ron's friend but still she had time to see Pansy at night when she wasn't spending time with her boys. Then the year was over and summer had come and gone._

_SECOND YEAR_

_On the train ride, Hermione went to change into her uniform, while on the way there she bumped into someone and almost fell backwards._

"_Hermione!" a familiar voice called out, Hermione looked up to see Pansy smiling at her._

"_Pansy how was your summer?" Hermione asked._

"_Very good, my parents and I went to Italy during the summer time and it was great, I even got a light tan." Pansy stated as they walked together to the girls bathroom to charge into the uniform._

_The year started great for the two girls, until Hermione was petrified by the basilisk, leaving Pansy a bit worried about her friend. Still, though, she only went to check on her friend after midnight._

_She heard from the professors that Hermione was okay and wasn't petrified anymore. Soon the year came to an end._

_Third Year_

_The girls met on the train once again; Hermione suspected something was the matter with Pansy._

"_Pansy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked changing into her uniform._

"_It's just my parents, they told me that by the end of my seventh year I need to be married. They've chosen my husband, it's Blaise Zabini."._

_Hermione knew Zabini well, he was the third best student in their year besides herself and Malfoy, he was a stud to the girls in her year and some in the year above them._

_They got to school and hung out with their friends in the day time, but at night Hermione and Pansy would hang out until she heard about the Marauder's map, she told Pansy about the map but with a blood pack promise that she won't tell anyone else. Hermione and Pansy didn't see each other much that year. The year came to an end and they both studied hard at Hogsmeade together._

_Fourth Year_

_The Quidditch cup was this year, Hermione went with her friends. The world cup was a disaster; it was attacked by Death Eaters that were torturing some innocent people. Anyway Hermione met Pansy on the train again and they talked about the summer time._

_Dumbledore came and told us about the Triwizard and a new professor of Defensive against the Dark Arts, the funny thing is Hermione and Pansy felt that he was different or possessed. We met the other two famous wizard schools this year due to the tournament. Hermione noticed that a student from Durmstrang named Viktor Krum followed her around everywhere before finally asking her to the Yule ball._

_The Yule ball came and she danced with Viktor; she saw Pansy dancing with Malfoy. She had to admit Malfoy looked handsome in his robes. Then the finals to the Triwizard tournament were coming up the same time as the exams that year. It was that year that a fellow student named Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort, Harry somehow escaped from him. Hermione and Pansy said goodbye to their four years of friendship as Hermione didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents. The year came to an end and that was that._

_Fifth Year_

_Once again, Hermione was on the train in her uniform when the door opened up to see Pansy walking in, smiling at her._

"_Hey, Hermione," Pansy told her._

"_Pansy, this is for you," Hermione replied as she pulled out a diary and handed it to Pansy._

_Hermione quickly explained that diary and told her what she needed to with it. This year went quickly for both girls but for Hermione it was depressing. The defensive against the dark arts professor was mean and very unethical to her. Hermione knew that the dark lord had return and the professor was making it look like Harry was just an attention seeking boy._

_Hermione and Pansy wrote in the diaries each night as they told each other secrets and problems that they knew they could help each other out with. Not long after she was caught alongside Harry trying to contact Sirius. Umbridge managed to catch most of the DA as well and then tried to use an unforgivable curse on Harry._

_Hermione took control over the situation, saying that they had finished the weapon for Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry took Umbridge into the forbidden forest. After that they went to the ministry of magic to help Sirius but little did they know it was a trap by Voldemort; most of his death eaters were there, waiting for the fifth year students, among them were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy._

_The Prophesy was broken, a battle was fought, curses were shot out from both sides until Hermione was hit by a nonverbal spell by Antonin. After this happened it took a few weeks to heal, but Pansy was visiting her at night. The year ended._

Hermione had to find Pansy. She knew what rape did to people. _Where would I go if I was Pansy? _Hermione thought. _Hogsmeade._ Hermione took off towards the village, down the side roads, and into the trees until she saw Pansy crying her eyes out.

"Pansy!" Hermione called to her.

"Hermione, please tell me….."

"Pansy, I was raped by Malfoy about two weeks ago."

The girls talked for hours until Hermione asked one question.

"Pansy, can't you tell the professor about this?" Hermione asked.

"No, "Pansy stated miserable.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"When either a pureblood is engaged or married the males have the say in everything from what time is dinner, who are your friends, how many children you have and above all any type of punishment and any kind of help will be unacceptable," Pansy told her.

"That is not like Ron's or Neville's family," Hermione gasped out

"Well, no offensive Hermione, Neville or the Weasley family are purebloods but they are not in the dark arts," Pansy whispered to her.

"That's medieval, "Hermione uttered to her. Then Hermione told Pansy about the exchange program and her friends that are going.

"I'll think on it," Pansy told her.

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	7. Preparation

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is the seventh chapter, enjoy it. And no Blaise isn't going to be nice but he has a job that was given to him by Voldemort and Draco. Thank you to my beta reader named MissVampyre for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Seven: Preparation

Hermione and Pansy talked a little longer before heading back to Hogwarts. Upon their return they went straight to Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, I want to go with Hermione and the others to the school overseas," Pansy replied with a smile.

"Miss Granger, are you ok with this?" Albus asked.

Hermione smiled "Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore studied their expressions for a few seconds before giving a sly smile. "I see the two of you are good friends," he said.

"Yes, we've been friends since the train ride on our first year here," Pansy told him.

Albus smiled at this, waving his wand to add the new exchange student to the list.

"Sir, have any other Slytherins besides Pansy, Rose, and Natalie asked to be an exchange student?" Hermione asked.

"No Miss Granger." Albus replied. "Now I think it best you pack up. You leave at midnight tonight."

Hermione smiled, a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Soon she would be away from the watchful eyes of Blaise.

"I guess its time to get ready to go then; Pansy, I'll see you later tonight," Hermione told her.

Pansy nodded her head and then exited the Professors office, careful to make sure no one saw her leave.

"Professor, thank you for allowing her to go with the rest of us. It's not my place to be saying this but Pansy was raped by Blaise Zabini, yet couldn't report it because he is her fiancé. Is there anyway for us to help her?" Hermione questioned.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for her. I'm sure she explained the situation before you came here."

Hermione nodded her head leaving the office. Unlike Pansy, she didn't think to look around for other people and was oblivious to the dark eyes watching her. The figure followed her through the dark halls. Hermione turned around suddenly to see a smirking Blaise Zabini.

"So, what business did you have with Dumbledore? Could it be that you are a tattletale as well as a bookworm?" he inquired.

Hermione moved back, took out her wand, and pointed it at him. "Zabini, you stay away from me."

"Yeah right Granger. My job is to look after you and to make sure no one comes after you until the baby is born." Blaise told her.

"I can take care of myself, Zabini." Hermione jeered.

His black eyes glinted with danger and he took a step closer to her.

"Why were you with the headmaster?" Blaise questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"None of your business, Zabini, now leave me alone." Hermione told him, her hazelnut eyes hardening with distrust. "Stupefy!"

Blaise quickly moved to the side, the spell narrowly missing his chest. Hermione ran in the opposite direction, Blaise chasing after her. She made it to the second floor bathroom before he grabbed and twisted her arm, forcing her closer to him.

"You will pay for that later but for now…" Blaise spoke, covering her mouth with his hand.

She struggled and he could tell she was thirsty and out of breath from her run. His Lord, and Draco, had ordered him to look after her, not to kill her. He went into the girl's bathroom and sat her down on a sink. He let go of her and gave her a stern look, telling her silently not to move. He got a glass, filled it up with cold water from the tap, and gave it to her.

Hermione hesitantly took the glass and drank it up. She was mildly shaking and she gazed at him with distrust and confusion.

"Granger, just answer the question and I will let you go." Blaise told her.

"I got a letter from my parents saying that they were here. And that was why I went to the headmaster's office." Hermione whispered to him.

"See, now was that hard?" Blaise questioned her, picking her up again and setting her on the ground.

Hermione took a step away from him after he let her go. Hermione looked at him questioningly and slowly moved towards the door, her eyes on his the entire time.

His dark eyes slowly clouded with lust and Hermione, recognizing the look she'd seen before, bolted out of the room as fast as she could. As she got closer to the common room and slowed down to catch her breath and pulled out the letter her parents had sent her.

Hermione reread it quickly, smiling. Her parents were being moved into a safe house with fake identities and two members of the order to protect them. Hermione placed her letter back into her pocket and entered the Gryffindor common room

"Hey Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked her wearing a motherly expression.

"Dumbledore's office. Nothing happened." Hermione stated as she saw Harry and Ron about to ask what was wrong.

"Everything is ready, we need to pack now and we leave tonight."

…..Pansy…

Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room to see Rose and Natalie walking into the sixth year girl's room. She followed them into the room quickly to see them packing. Remembering that they were friends with Hermione too, she smiled and walked over to her diary to write something in it

"_Tell them Pansy, show them your picture."_

"_I will."_

"Rose, Natalie, look at this." Pansy told them as she held out a picture with Hermione and her together. "Hermione and I have been friends since before first year, we met on the train."

"Really?" Rose asked, her red eyes narrowed with distrust.

"Yes, look at this book too." Pansy stated to them as she showed them her book with Hermione and her writing in it.

Natalie and Rose then smiled at her.

"Good, let me guess. You're coming too?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Pansy told them.

"Is it to get away from your rapists, Pansy? We know what Blaise Zabini did to you when you told him to leave Hermione alone. You know if you're caught her will only make it worse." Natalie warned her.

"I know, but I can't stay here now. I don't love him, I love someone else," she replied truthfully.

She began waving her wand around, letting her clothes and other various items pack themselves.

"Pansy, you know, it might be possible that you're pregnant after that. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what could be done seeing as you are engaged," Natalie said.

"I had a feeling that might happen, but I can't do anything about it. Blaise would know if I killed the baby, then he would kill me to get revenge." Pansy said. "My parents don't know that I'm going to American at all, and Dumbledore says that we are leaving tonight." Pansy uttered to them.

They waved their wands and packed all their items, talking the entire time about their situations.

..…Hermione….

Hermione finished her packing just in time to head down for supper. She walked out to see Ginny with her bags at the door with Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Boys, are you packed yet or at you waiting for the last possible second?" she asked.

The group shook their heads and went down to the great hall; Hermione and the rest were hungry. Hours later, they were done and they went up the steps back to the common room. Hermione went towards her diary while the boys went to pack their items. Hermione wrote in her diary.

"_Done yet?"_

"_Yes, I'm done. Natalie and Rose too are too."_

"_Good, is anyone in your common room up late?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who?"_

"_Zabini and his friends."_

"_Great, looks like I have to use the map or you can just go to the bathroom, while others could say it has to do with a prefects meeting, Tell them now. Meet me at the library."_

"_Done."_

Hermione placed her diary in her purse and walked down to the common room to see Ginny and the boys waiting for her.

"I'm going to the library to return the books I borrowed." Hermione said as she had a large side bag with the books.

"Sure, see you soon." Ron told her.

Hermione smiled at them and walked to the door, as she pushed opened. Hermione walked into the library for the last time as she smiled and walked up Madam Pinch. She gave her books back without explanation; all the teachers knew that she would be going away and not coming back.

"Hermione." Pansy said as she walked into the library with the girls.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Hermione asked.

'Hell yeah." Natalie replied.

"Yes." Rose stated.

"Do you need to ask?" Pansy smirked at her.

Hermione smiled at them, hugging them all. "Oh Pansy, I forgot to tell you that my mum is pregnant with twins."

"Twins? Wow, that's pretty cool. Although you both might not be the only ones pregnant." Pansy uttered.

"Did he use a spell or any form of protection?" she asked gently.

"No."

"Then I'm afraid we can't know for sure until you get tested for it." Hermione stated honestly to her.

"I figured as much." Pansy spoke softly, her eyes filled with sadness.

Then she looked at the time to see it was just about closing time for the library.

"Well, let's figure out where we're staying until midnight." Natalie said.

"Come with me to the Gryffindor common room, you have your stuff." Hermione stated.

'Sure." They told her.

The group went back without smoky black eyes following their every move. Then the eyes were gone.

A/N-I wonder how was the eyes belong too. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Hope you like it. Bye


	8. Gone

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter 8. Enjoy it. Hermione's mother had been pregnant since September 9th and it is now October 15th. Okay Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.

Chapter Eight: Gone

"Damn, I never thought my own fiancé would betray the cause or me. I should have noticed that she stood up for Granger. I should have known," Blaise growled out as he walked into his room and lay on his bed. His thoughts lingered on the last thing he had heard from them.

"Come with me to the Gryffindor common room, you have your stuff."

"What did she mean?" Blaise thought when an idea stuck him "the exchange program, she must be going there. That Mudblood, she thinks she can get away from Draco and Voldemort? She needs to be taught a lesson about leaving."

Blaise got up from his bed and raced out of his room and out of the Slytherin common room.

…Hermione and the rest of the gang…

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room with the three Slytherins and the rest of her group. Harry, Ron and Ginny said hello to them and talked about the new school and all the problems that they might have. Then it was time to go, Hermione and the group took left the common room and headed towards the headmaster's office.

They were walking in peace until a voice called out to Hermione "Granger, where do you think you're going?"

"Zabini leave me alone." Hermione told him, drawing her wand and seeing her friends doing the same.

"You are not going anywhere, Granger and that means you to Pansy." Blaise ordered.

"Zabini, I will never stay with you!" Pansy yelled at him. Hermione knew that with him in the way, they would never get to Dumbledore's office.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled at Blaise. Stunned, Blaise fell down to the floor hitting his head hard. Deciding to keep quiet about it, the group continued their walk quickly. When they arrived, Hermione spoke the password and they followed the stairs to the top. She knocked on the door and, upon hearing a 'come in,' opened the door and saw Professor Dumbledore and seven other students.

"Welcome, students." Dumbledore stated with a happy twinkle.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," they spoke.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we are." Hermione told him.

"Then step up and take a hold of the portkey." Dumbledore replied.

He watched as they walked around the portkey and touched it. Within seconds the group was gone and he sighed.

"Good luck, Miss Granger."

…..The group…

They landed on their feet this time and Hermione looked up to see four people waiting for them.

"You must be our new students," said the female in the pink robes. Hermione smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Yes, we are. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione told them.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Rose Green"

"Natalie Portman"

"Terry Boot"

"Anna Foot"

"Scott Pond"

"Ken Pond"

"Leslie Jiles"

"Brad Scotts"

"Haley Brown"

"Welcome to Magicx's school," a male, clad in deep green robes, said happily.

"We are your Professors," came an airy, clearly female voice. The group turned their heads to see a woman wearing white and gold robes smiling at them.

They nodded their heads and smiled in return. "Well, come on, we have a feast waiting for us and you also need to be sorted into your houses."

The whole group smiled and started to walk away from the place they landed. Following their new professors to a new school.

…..Blaise…

"Damn, that bitch! The dark lord won't like this. Draco either. A good thing there is a meeting tonight." Blaise dropped his ice pack on the table and stood up, taking his cloak.

He put it on and exited the common room. He walked out of Hogwarts and down towards the gates. Once there, he dissaparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Good to see you, Blaise." Draco spoke.

"Same here, but unfortunately we have a problem," Blaise said.

Draco's eyes narrowed at this statement.

"What kind of problem?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

They walked into the room to begin the meeting. Those that were already there were sitting around the table talking about the muggles they had tortured that week, or the problem that was the Order.

Voldemort entered the room and everyone quieted down.

"Zabini."

Blaise walked up and bowed to him. "Milord, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems that the Mudblood has gone overseas to finish her schooling. There was an exchange program at school. Also seems like my fiancé has gone and is friends with her, just like those other pathetic girls." Blaise spoke angrily.

"_Crucio__!" Voldemort yelled at Zabini. Blaise bite onto his lip to keep from screaming. A few seconds later the curse was stopped._

_"__Parkinson!"_

_"__Milord," Mr. Parkinson replied__._

_"__Your daughter has __gone astray." Voldemort hissed._

_"__Yes, milord." He uttered._

_"__Zabini, go back to school and f__ind out where they went." Voldemort ordered the boy._

_Blaise nodded his head at Voldemort and then_ dissapparated back to Hogwarts. "Parkinson, get your daughter back and teach her a lesson in proper behavior."

"Draco."

"Yes milord." Draco uttered.

"When you find that Mudblood keep her in your sight." Voldemort commanded, "Dismissed."

….Hermione's Parents….

"Look, a letter." Jane called.

"Wait, don't open it." The guard uttered.

"Why not, Remus?" Ted asked.

"It could be a trap. Tonks, check it." Remus ordered.

"Got it," Tonks replied. She took the letter away and spoke some incantations. After a few minutes she handed back to Jane. "Mrs. Granger, you can open it."

Jane opened the letter and smiled "It's from Hermione."

"Well, how is she?" Ted asked.

"She's fine, she and some of the other students have transferred to the American school." Jane told them.

….The group….

"Silly me, I forgot to say who I was. I'm Professor Spears" the first female said. "This is Professor Boa, Professor Cat and Professor Neat."

Hermione and the rest nodded their heads, while they followed. "While you are here, your house will be like your family and will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points."

'_Just like Hogwarts,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

A/N-I'm going to stop here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter not much is happening right now. Until next time on Caught Spying. Bye


	9. Sorting to the houses

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter nine for you to enjoy. Bye

Chapter Nine: Sorting to the houses

Hermione and the group followed the professor while Professor Cat told them about the six houses and what they names were.

"Alstroemeria was founded by Rose Alstro. The color that house is yellow. Bouvardia was founded by Wicka Flick; the color to the house is red. Chrysanthemun was founded by Godic Gryffindor's niece named Allison Gryffindor and that house is pink. Freesia was founded by my grandmother Chloe Cat and the house color is purple. Gladiolus was founded by Nina Pure and the house color is green and the last house is Delphinium was founded by Daphne Spring and the house color is blue."

The gang all nodded their heads at her. As they all came to a stop, the other three professors' went into the hall while Professor Cat stayed with them.

The door opened and the group went into the hall. They saw six large tables, like theirs housing all the students. Hermione looked at it all and smiled as she continued to walk forward. Pansy was with her whispering something in her ear.

She smiled at Pansy as she and the rest walked up into the front of the room. Hermione could see each house in their colors. The professor stopped as the rest did.

"Welcome new students to your new school and place to live." The lady in front said. She was wearing bright blue with long brown hair with green eyes.

"This is the sorting bowl. With this magical item will tell you what house you are going into. When I call your name, please come up and wait." She told them. One of the teachers whispered into her ear.

She laughed as she smiled at them. "Sorry I forget to tell you who am I? My name is Mrs. Perks and I'm the headmistress at this school.

They waited as one of the teacher's that were with them gave Mrs. Perks in front a page of paper.

She looked at it and called out, "Terry Boot "

Terry walked towards her and then waited.

"Mr Boot. Please prick your finger and let four drops of blood into the water, then swirl the blood with four times clock ways and four times counter clock ways." She told him.

Terry pricks his finger and swirls four times one way and four times the other way. Soon the water turned yellow.

"Mr Boot is in Alstroemeria house." She replied as the yellows cheered loudly. Terry smiled as he walked over to the table. His new house welcomed him with claps on the back and handshakes.

"Haley Brown" Mrs. Perks stated next. Hermione saw a short girl with red hair walking up to the table.

Haley stopped and looked at the water and then pricked her finger and dropped four drops of her blood within the water and twirled it four times and then four times again. The water slowly turned pink.

"Miss. Brown is in Chrysanthemun house." Mrs. Perks told her. She then walked over to the house with pink on as the males smiled and gave her some handshakes the females hugged her into the family.

"Anna Foot" the girl with red hair and black eyes walked up and prick her finger into the water, she turned four times one way and four time the other way. Her water then turned green that meant Gladiolus.

"Miss. Foot is in Gladiolus house." She called out. Anna went towards the green students that were clapping and yelling to her.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione walked up and pricked her finger and dropped four drops of her blood into the water. She did the directions and waited, soon the water turned into three colors.

"Miss Granger has three selections house that are Bouvardia, Gladiolus and Delphinium. Now will the honor students to the three houses, please come up." Mrs. Perks called.

The students stood up from their seats, as Hermione study them. Each one had red, purple or blue on. One was a male the other two were females. The male had black hair and had slender look around him. The next and first female was short with green hair with a nose piecing. Second female had a studious look around her with round glass that was purple.

Once the three students were at the front, Mrs. Perks looked at them and then stated," tell her about the houses."

The green haired female spoke first about her houses and what it is about. Next was the male and he told her about his house next was the last and finally female and she told Hermione about her house.

Hermione precede the themes, personalities and emotions behind each word of each student. "Mrs. Perks, I will go into the house of Delphinium." Hermione uttered to them.

"Miss. Granger has picked Delphinium. Roger please walked with her." Mrs. Perks said.

The male named Roger walked up to her and held out his arm. Hermione took his arm and then walked over to the table with blue.

"Rose Green" Rose walked up and within minutes, her water turned red. "Miss. Green is in Bouvardia house." Rose went over to the red table and sat down.

"Leslie Jiles" Mrs. Perks called out as she looked at a tall girl that had long blond hair with tan skin. Leslie pricked her finger and dropped four drops into the water. She turned four time one way and four time other way. Her water turned purple.

"Miss. Jiles is in Freesia house." She went over to the house with purple on as she sat down and looked back up to the rest.

"Pansy Parkinson" Pansy walked up and pricked her finger as she watched four drops of her blood dripping into the water. She twisted her blood four times clock wise and counter clock wise four times too as her water was turned blue.

"Miss. Parkinson is in Delphinium house." Pansy smiled as she went towards Hermione as she sat down by her friend.

"Ken Pond" The male with black hair walked up and turned the water after he had placed in four drops of his blood. His water turned pink, as he face went red in embarrassment.

"Mr. Pond is in Chrysanthemun." Mrs. Perks told them as Ken out down towards his table, Haley raced over to him as she gave him a kiss on his lips as she hugged him too. He sat down with his girlfriend.

Next was his twin brother named Scott Pond was next. Scott dropped four drops of his blood within the water. He turned and twisted the water eight times, four times clock wise and four times counter clock wise. His water turned yellow.

"Mr. Pond is in Alstroemeria house." He walked towards his house and sat down next to Terry Boot. As they both looked up to the front and watched for the next friend to be sorted.

"Natalie Portman" Natalie walked up and swirled her blood within the water as she watched as it turned purple.

"Miss. Portman is in Freesia house." Natalie walked down and toward the table of purple and sat down next to Leslie.

"Harry Potter." Harry walked up and then walked over to the water bowl as he pricked his finger and drop four drops into the water. He rotated the blood four times clock wise and four times counter clock wise.

His water turned red.

"Mr. Potter is in Bouvardia house." Harry walked over towards Rose as he sat down beside her.

"Brad Scotts" Brad went up and prick his finger and then drop it into the water. His color turned green and soon walked over to Anna in Gladiolus.

"Mr. Scotts is in Gladiolus house." Next up was "Ginny Weasley" Her water turned four colors like Hermione, she decide to go with Delphinium with Hermione and Pansy.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron went up and pricked his finger as his water turned red as he made his way towards Harry and Rose.

Mrs. Perks told the new students about the school as they would also get a filer about the school and the classes. She clapped her hands and the food appeared.

Hermione talked with Roger as he was the prefect in the house. He also introduces some other mothers and the girls had fun.

Hour had passed as the houses took the new students up to their rooms and then left them alone. Hermione, Pansy and Ginny look at the filers and did the test that was within it to see what year they would be in.

Magicx's school was different then Hogwarts, they had twelve years of school and it started when they are six years old. The tested also printed out the year they would be in. Hermione was in year seventh, Pansy and Ginny were in year sixth. Harry and the rest were either in fifth year to sixth year. Hermione and Rose were the only ones within seventh year.

Hours later, the new students went to sleep as they had picked their classes.

…Week later….

Hermione walked into the classroom and sat down next to Roger as he was in his seventh year. He was nice and understanding to his new classmates and roommates. He took out his time to help Ginny with her potion assignments he even help Pansy with back pain.

Hermione wrote her parents about her new school and even ask mom about the twins.

…..Draco Malfoy….

_"Avada Kedavra!" as a young figure fell to the ground, as a male figure stood it with short blond hair. _

_"Good job, my son," Lucius proudly stated at his son. _

_Draco smirked at the dead body and nodded to his father, as he turned to the rest of the family. Grinning evilly at them, he pointed to the youngest children with brown hair that was a female and shouted "Crucio" He relished in her screams of woe, as her family screamed of him to stop. Her lifted the curse off and called out" Avada Kedavra!" Green light came out as the girl dropped to the ground dead. _

"Son, have you found that Mudblood yet?" Lucius asked.

"No, but when I do, I will teach her pain." Draco whispered to his father.

Lucius nodded his head as they both disappeared from sight. They got home and Narcissa walked into the room as she smirks at her son and husband but within her, she was disgusted that her family was being controlled by that mad man.

She missed her little boy that came to her when he was scared. She knew that this Draco isn't the same one as her son, but she didn't speak of it. The last time she did she was beaten close to death by Lucius.

A/N- Oh, the plot twists. A new Draco…? Until next time. Bye

Alstroemeria- Terry Boot and Scott Pond

Bouvardia- Rose Green and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

Chrysanthemun -Haley Brown and Ken Pond

Freesia -Leslie Jiles and Natalie Portman

Gladiolus -Anna Foot and Brad Scotts

Delphinium- Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley.


	10. The Malfoy Book

Caught Spying

A/N- Okay, my original chapter ten was lost by being corrupted and I'm not wasting time or money trying to get it back. Here is the tenth chapter to this story. Thanks for reading this story so far and supporting me with it all. I'm also on Hawthorn & Vine website to under the same name as here. Onwards with ch ten.

Chapter Ten: The Malfoy Book

A slender hand pushed the covers over the person's body to show a female with long blond hair. She rose up from the bed and stretch. She got up and walked into the bathroom and did her business like having a pee and then taking a shower.

She washed her hair as the soap suds went down her bruised body. Narcissa cleaned her body and walked out using her wand to dry herself, she got dressed into a green gown as she walked out and down the hallways towards the library on the fourth floor. She turned and walked more as she looked at the manor.

It was louder now that Draco was back at home. Her little boy…. She walked into the room and walked into the books with magical items that had charms in them. She was convincing that Lucius did something to Draco to actually get him to take his dark mark when he didn't want one.

A few minutes later, Narcissa flipped the pages within the book as she sighed out loud, she didn't even know if it was a charm or not. She placed the book back and looked around for another book that might help her. When she came across a book named" The Malfoy Book." Narcissa remember that book when and before Draco was born and when she saw one the Black family on it.

Her mother told her that it held everything from birthday, to death, wives and children. Her eyes lit up at the thought of children. Narcissa walked over to the chairs and sat down. She opened the book and read about the first Malfoy. She read as she flipped many pages until she made it to hers.

Under Narcissa's name was Draco birth and date. Next she flipped to Draco's page as she looked to see four blank places with a birth date. She placed the book down as she smiled weakly. She was becoming a grandmother to half-bloods, but what hurts the most was it wasn't out of love. Her own son was a rapist to ….Hermione Granger.

She wouldn't blame Granger at all, after all she was a victim. She was also giving her four grandchildren, she would now have to change her beliefs a bit more, since that mad man came back, she was trying to be more opened minded to half-bloods and muggle-borns.

"Miss. Narcissa, master wants you."

Narcissa froze in her seat and remember the beating she got the other day by his hand. Then she started to walk outside of the library and walked down the hall again and turned to the right side. Narcissa continued to walk as she seen portraits looking at her as their whispered to each other. Narcissa slowly came across double doors that held silver knobs. She twisted one and walked into the office to see Lucius, Draco and a few other of the death Eaters.

The first think Narcissa seen was a wand pointing at her. Then nothing. Hours later, Narcissa woke up in the middle of the room. She moved to flinch in pain at this movement. Then she had noticed that she was naked and covered with more bruises and a lot more. Narcissa pulled herself up and looked at the mess that was within the office.

She placed her slender hands over her face and cried out; slowly she made up her mind. She was leaving Lucius and this behind her. She struggled as she walked towards the door, she opened it to see Inky her house elf that she took from her mother's house.

"Mistress!" Inky yelled as she took Narcissa arm and started to heal her with her magic.

"Thank you, inky." Narcissa said with a grateful tone. Inky looked up in shock to hear this from her mistress, never in her life time had she told her thank you.

"You're welcome, mistress." Inky replied shyly at her.

Narcissa was slowly healed by Inky as she made a list of what she needed. The top was getting a getting out of this manor.

"Inky, is Lucius home?" She asked disgustedly.

"No mistress, Lucius isn't home." Inky told her.

Narcissa nodded her head as she thought, _"Good"_ "Inky, get your things, we are leaving."

Narcissa walked away as she went down the corridors and into Lucius's and her room. She waved her wand and packs everything that was hers. Next thing Narcissa went back into the library and took the Malfoy Book with her, so it wouldn't get in the wrong hands.

Inky appeared again as she held nothing within her hands. Narcissa grimed at that, as she waved her wand and gave Inky a new pillow case that was silver color.

"Thank you," Inky stated after she examined the pillow case on her.

Narcissa nodded her head and then cast a spell on herself, so no one can recognise her unless she wanted them too. "Inky, go to Dumbledore, and gave him this, then wait for me." Narcissa stated.

Inky was gone with the book after Narcissa had handed it to her. Narcissa disappeared from sight and went towards Diagon Alley. Narcissa walked up into Gringotts, as she walked into the bank and walked up to a tiller as she gave him her keys; one for Malfoy vault and the black vault.

"Welcome, Mrs. Malfoy." After that, they were gone to the under grounds. Narcissa took six bags filled of galleons, knuts and sickles. She walked out and back onto the trolley and down towards her families vault.

She took eight bags filled of galleons, sickles and Knuts. She placed them with the others and walked back to the trolley. She grimed at her thoughts, Lucius would come after her, and if she was in any type of town with magic, it would be easier to find her.

She dreads the idea of going into muggle London as she had no clue where to go and everything. She walked out of the Gringotts and disappeared to Hogwarts maybe Dumbledore could help her. She walked up to the gates and pulled out her wand and created letter as she saw the caretaker coming her way.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Dumbledore sent me to get you." Hagrid stated as he opened the gates letting her in.

"Thank…..you.." Narcissa said with minor troubles. Hagrid looked at her and let her go towards the school.

Narcissa walked into the school to see Dumbledore waiting for her with the book within his hands.

"Welcome, Ms. Black." Dumbledore said.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. See ya for now.


	11. Potion and Pain

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you. Okay. Thank you to my beta reader named… for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again. The first part to this chapter is around four to five months, since Hermione was rape.

Warnings: Cutting scene- Personally I don't like it

Chapter Eleven: Potion and Pain

Dumbledore smiled at Narcissa and held up the book. "I have looked at the book and found something every interesting about it."

Narcissa looked confused about this. "What?"

"Narcissa, you…"

Narcissa walked over and got Dumbledore to return the book, she opened it up again and went to her page, under beneath Draco was a blank spot, with a birth date. Narcissa had tears within her eyes as she handed the book back to Dumbledore.

"No." Narcissa said as she held her hands to her face. This could not be happening. She was pregnant again by Lucius by rape. She shook her head as she breathed in and out trying to calm herself. Narcissa had to look on one side, she always wanted more children but Lucius always said no to that.

"Albus… I need help. I'm running away from Lucius…." Narcissa hesitatively told him. Dumbledore nodded his head as his eyes had his twinkle within them.

"I knew you would be coming here Narcissa." Albus said with a shine in his eyes.

Narcissa smiled weakly at him and looked away from the book.

"And I have the exact place, which you will be going. Now remember…." Dumbledore started as he finished telling her.

Narcissa nodded her head and smirked, it was a good plan. She would be supposable dead to the world until Voldemort is dead and that her son was back into his normal self. She had told Dumbledore about it and he was going to look into it. Even Dumbledore had troubles believing that Draco would actually do anything that horrible or dishonorable; he was going to look it this matter for her.

Narcissa breathed in and out easier as she smiled a true smile in over a decade since Voldemort came back into the family and the world. Narcissa looked at Dumbledore as he waved to Fawkes.

"Narcissa, I will be going to the place first to let them know." He uttered as his blue eyes twinkled as he disappeared from the office.

Narcissa shook her head at this as she remember that she would be going to and staying undercover with her niece; Tonks and that…werewolf along with Miss. Grangers Parent's. She even knew that Mrs. Granger was also pregnant with twins. It seemed to her that everyone was getting pregnant. Hermione, Pansy, Hermione's Mother and now she were all pregnant.

She closed her eyes to remember what had happened to her but nothing but darkness filled her mind. She opened them and sighed. She rubbed her stomach as she wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl. She always wanted a girl, even when she was with Draco.

Soon without warning Dumbledore came back into his office and hand out his hand for Narcissa to take. She took it without a disgust look or anything on her face, and then they disappeared from sight.

…..Hermione…..

Hermione woke up after her first week at the new school and she sighed, as she felt safe. She moved around and got off the bed when she needs to go to the bathroom. Even since her stomach started slowly, she always needed to go to the bathroom.

She looked at herself within the mirror, Hermione eyes were shot with tears coming out from her eyes again. She hated when she cried over no reason but she knew the really reason and that was she was rape and was pregnant by her enemy when she didn't think he was capable of this kind of act. Boy, she was wrong on it. Now look at where it got her, pregnant.

She now knew that she was going to have four babies. That thought overwhelmed her with worried but soon she was talking to one of the students that had been pregnant before and now was again.

This school was not against young witches having children. She was also taking some therapy courses and going to a therapist to help with her emotions. It was helping bit by bit; Pansy was also seeing her about her rape and pregnancy. Hermione was looking at the teacher teaching potions. She wrote down the potion and got up. She walked over to the cabinet to get her ingredients as she came back to her table. Everyone was alone; it was a simple potion for Hermione to make.

While she placed the worm guts onto a plate, then the horn tail root, and a few other items. She cut up the dragonroot of green, blue and red. She slowly sprinkled them into the potion, as she soon heard some sounds of throwing up; she turned to see one of the girls from Bouvardia. Hermione felt sick a bit but turned away from finish her potion.

She was placed in each ingredient after each other. She waited for the teacher to come by.

"Well, done Miss Parkinson." Professor Cat told her. She came over to Hermione's desk and turned to see her face.

"Hermione, you look very pale. Harry, get Miss Granger to the doctor's." She said quickly as she went to the next student.

Harry came over and filled a vial for Hermione as he got her bag and then started to help her. He walked with Hermione as his arms went around her waist as they could. She looked like she was going to faint anytime soon.

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Harry." Hermione said weakly as she placed her hand over her mouth. Luckily, for Hermione she didn't get much morning sickness.

Harry got her over to a garaged as she threw up her breakfast. Harry held her hair as he took out a napkin as Hermione used it to clean her mouth and lips. She nodded her head to Harry as he walked on. Within ten minutes, Hermione was sitting on a bed with the female doctor looking over her.

"Miss Granger, you have flu with your morning sickness." The doctor said.

Hermione smiled and was thankful that the doctor gave her a few potions to help with everything. Hermione soon threw her bag on her bed as she sat down. She rubbed her eyes, as she then got out her schoolwork to get done.

Hours passed as she was done her potions, charms and transfigurations. She started on the others as she yawned again. She slowly reread the first three works and turned off the lights. The room she was in as different. Hermione's room had three doors, one bathroom, one to get to the hallway and one to Pansy's room. It was nothing like Hogwarts, everyone had their own room.

She read about her potion as it would take roughly three months to settle and then can be taken in. Slowly Hermione heard her door opening up; she took out her wand and pointed at Pansy.

"Hermione." She uttered as she walked into Hermione's room.

The two female's talk well into the night as they had done before third year. Slowly Pansy went back into her room to get some sleep. Hermione went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then to opened the cabinet and took out the blue potion. Hermione uncorked the vial and drink it.

She threw out the vial and walked back into her room and towards the bed fast. She made sure that her clock wasn't on, as she wanted to sleep in on Saturday.

…..Three Months Later…..

Hermione woke up as she yawned into her hand. She looked at her waist to see it was bandage up as she remembers what happened over a week ago after she took that potion. She remember the feelings, of pain, shallow, sadness and many others.

_Flashback _

_Hermione stood in the front of the mirror as tears stained her face. She was weak as she was thinking about killing herself. She held the knife onto her waist as her hand tremble in fear of want she was going to do. She turned to see no one in the girl's bathrooms on the fourth floor. _

_She took a deep breath and slowly cut into her skin as she saw her blood pooling at the cut. She pulled out and looked at it as she felt free from her pain that she held in her for so long. She still remembers Malfoy's cruelness in raping her over and over. She also remembers the torture he gave her too with the whip. She knew her back was healed but she still felt that she had scars from it. _

_She cried as she smiled into the ceiling, she placed the knife onto her another waist and with a stroke of her slender and still trembling hand cut deeper into her skin. She slowly felt dizzy as she sat down onto the ground as she heard the bell. _

_Hermione was slowly becoming free from this burden. After that she could only remember screams of panic within her mind. _

_End of flashback _

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter for me. Please tell me what you like.


	12. Birthing to the babies

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter twelve for you. Thanks for reading this story so far and reviewing to my fans. Thanks to my beta reader named…..for beta reading this story so far. Thanks again.

Hermione's weeks 32 and 3 days.

Pansy's weeks 33 to 35 weeks.

Chapter Twelve: Hermione's quadruplets and Pansy's Triplets

Finally, it was the end of the school year at Magicx's. Hermione had crammed three weeks of studying for each exam. The seventh years were outside the exam hall for their final al exam, Defence against the Dark Arts, which was to start at 9am to 2pm.

However Hermione's back was absolutely killing her since she had woke up and she was frantic to sit down and be done this exam.

They were brought into the hall and Professor Perks stood at the front and uttered out "You have six hours to finish the exam. If anyone needs aid, raise your hand. No speaking at all and any messing around, you will be taken out of the exam, effectively failing this NEWT. Now begin" She casting her wand at the large hourglass at the front of the hall and everyone began to write.

Hermione was finished after two hours. She looked to the desk next to her and saw Rose furiously writing on her exam. Hermione looked at the time and noticed everyone still had four hours left, Hermione looked over her answers twice but the pain in her lower back was getting worse and she needed to pee.

She put her hand up to signal to Professor Perks. The teacher made her way over and bent down to Hermione. "I'm sorry professor, but I need to use the bathroom" she told her professor.

The Professor Perks narrowed her eyes at Hermione as she noticed they pale face and the labour breathing.

"Miss Granger, you're going into labour." She whispered to her. Hermione's eyes widen in fear as she looked at Professor Perks.

…**..The Grangers and Narcissa…..**

Narcissa looked over at Jane eating some kind of drink. It has only been two months since she faked her death and went into hiding with the Grangers at first she just kept in her room only coming out for food or using the bathroom.

Slowly she became more comfortable with Ted and Jane. She found out that Jane was also pregnant with twins as she smiled at her. She placed her hand onto her belly at first as her first thought was about her rape and then went to how much love she can show this child without having fear.

Slowly Narcissa stood up from her bed as she walked outside. She could hear Ted and Jane talking about her.

"Honestly Ted…"

"Jane, that woman hasn't come out to see us…"

"Ted…Narcissa is different, she is like Hermione. She isn't used to us; Muggles." Jane gently whispered.

Narcissa came out and into the room." Hello." She uttered.

After that, it was almost history. Ted had said something rude as Jane yelled at him as she stood up for Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at her memory of it. She remembers telling Jane her story after Ted at left the room to sulk. She told her about her family rules and conduct, even she informed Jane about her rape.

Narcissa remember Jane crying for her, as she joined in, after those moments. Narcissa turned into a different person, women. Jane taught her chess, even the game of life. She even got into cooking with Jane, first it was simple meals and then harder meals.

…**Draco…**

He sighed in angry as he had check out another failed locations to find that Mudblood. This went on for took long it was just about time for her to give birth. He wanted her now, so he could watch over her and then teach her lessons about leaving without his permission. He Apparition back home as he stormed into his room to see a muggle female tied to his bed. He gave her a wicked grin as she gave him a soft scream under her mouth.

He took off his clothes jump at her.

…**..Blaise….**

Blaise walked throughout the school as his search for one of the transfer students. He got it thinking about finding his charge and his fiancé. Then an idea came to him, he needed to know where that school was as the exchanged students came here. Blaise got up and looked at the month, he knew that he didn't find them soon, the dark lord would kill him.

Slowly he found one of them and asked kindly about where the school was, as he hasn't heard from his girlfriend in a long time. The female in question smiled and told Blaise where it was and how to find it. Blaise thanked her as she turned away from him. He pulled out his wand and uttered" Obliviated"

Easing the female's mind from his conversation with her. He swiftly walked back into the Slytherin Common Rooms and into the Sixth Year boy dominates. He wrote Draco quickly as he send it off to his best mate.

….Hermione….

Hermione was rushed into the hospital wing after this, Doctor Kathy was waiting for her as she got Hermione into a new gown of white and said spells to help the pain and the progress.

Four hours later and the contractions were much closer together. Hermione was tired and she was desperate to just get the babies out.

"You are five centimetres Hermione. Five more and you'll be ready to push. Are you sure you don't want a pain potion?" Doctor Kathy enquired.

"Your water hasn't broken yet Hermione so, if you can manage it, I would like you to try and walk around a bit. That usually helps to get things going" Doctor Kathy told them.

Hermione nodded. She was fed up stuck in the bed anyway and hoped that she could find a better position for the next contraction. Rose and Ginny helped her up and they began to walk up and down the ward.

An hour later her water broke. Three hours after that Hermione was eight dilated and about ready to give in and ask for painkillers, if she wasn't so stubborn that is.

Her contractions were three minutes apart and she took the few minutes between them to curse Malfoy for raping her and getting her pregnant. She needed Harry or Ron now.

"Ginny… Harry… Ron …NOW!" Hermione screamed that last part. Ginny nodded her head as she took off to get Harry and Ron who were waiting outside. The boys came into the room as Hermione tear up. Rose smiled and moved back.

"Come on, Hermione you can do it." Ron encouraged her as he took her hand. Harry took her another hand as he uttered." Yes you can Hermione."

Another eighteen hours later, Hermione was done pushing out her babies. She smiled at them as she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

….One Week Later…..

Hermione was having a hard time thinking of names for her babies that were still in the hospital wing getting healthier. All were just around four pounds to four pounds and 3 ounces. She smiled at them and felt guilty about thinking about killing them or giving them up.

She looked at them when she heard the door opening up. She turned to see Pansy holding her stomach as her face showed that she was in pain. She went over to her and helped Pansy towards a bed.

Hermione called out," Doctor Kathy!" Within seconds, she came out from her office and noticed Pansy. She nodded her head and went over to her.

"Pansy, you are six centimeters now." Doctor Kathy uttered to her patient.

Four hours later and the contractions were much closer together; Pansy was ready to push out the triplets. Two hours later, Pansy held onto two out of three within her arms, crying. She kissed each head as she looked at Hermione holding the oldest one within her arms. Pansy looked at Hermione's four babies that were in a bed with some kind of device over them.

Hermione didn't even get to hold hers after they were born as she held onto Pansy's oldest. She looked at her own as she wanted to pick them up and show them love, but that wasn't might to be at this time.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Now until next time.

Poll

What should Hermione's quadruplets gender be?

All Girls

All Boys

Three Boys and One girl

Three Girls and One boy

Two girls or two boys

What should Pansy's Triplets gender be?

All Boys

All Girls

Two boys and one girl

Two girls and one boy


	13. Naming

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen for you my fans. Thanks for your reviews on this story. It will soon be explained why Voldemort wanted Draco to rape and impregnate Hermione. Thanks the all who voted for the genders of the children.

Chapter Thirteen: Naming

Hermione's looked at her quadruplets it had been only a week in a half later. She smiled at her two boys and two girls. Pansy had two boys and one girl. Now they were together looking a baby names as Hermione never look at them or Pansy.

Hermione got up after two hours of her homework as she walked over to her babies, after she picked one up. She feed each of them by breast milk and a potion each time she feed them.

"Hermione, I found the triplets names." Pansy called out blissful. Hermione walked over to her and sat back down.

"Kevin Nicholas Parkinson, Adam Brain Parkinson and last Connie Leah Parkinson." Pansy uttered with a smile. She turned to see the names were written on the cribs and onto their blankets.

Pansy stood up and looked over at each of her babies, tears slowly came into her eyes and she cried. "I will never let Zabini get them or hurt them."

Hermione flipped through the baby name book again and noticed one name lit up at her. Dawn; Her dawn. Now she needed a middle name and six other names for the other three. After searching and searching, Hermione finally decided on their names.

'Pansy… I have mine now." She stated.

"Finally! Hermione you took forever." Pansy uttered as she placed her book down what to expecting after birth book.

Hermione took a breath and uttered out," Dawn Selena Granger, Flora Miranda Granger, Evan Garret Granger and Jacob Kenneth Granger."

Hermione knew that the names would be written onto the blankets and the cribs. She smiled at Pansy and the girls went onto their next reading. Since the school was mostly all year round, students can pick if they would want to continue for the next two months of go home. Most of the students went home; even Harry, Ginny and the rest of the exchanged students went home.

However, Hermione knew if she went back home, the Draco Malfoy, or any other Death Eater would try and get her. So she was more safe here than in England. Pansy was stayed with her as her parents were looking for her too and even Zabini.

Slowly the girls went back into their house and down the halls with the baby carriage and strollers they had. Pansy had one with three and an extra chair where she placed her baby bag and school bag. Hermione had four with an underneath area for both their bag and her bag.

Walking their hallway and up to the seventh floor as Pansy and Hermione rooms were next to each other.

Draco saw an owl coming his way. He waited for it to land, once the owl did land on the side of his window. He took the letter and gave the owl a Knut as it flew off. He smirked as he recognized the writing on it.

He opened the letter up and smirked even more.

_Draco, _

_I found out where the Mudblood and Pansy are. Meet me at my manor. School is out. _

_Blaise _

Draco smirked and walked out of his room. Down the hallways of the Malfoy Manor, he slowly came to his father's office door. He knocked and soon heard," Come in."

He placed his hand onto the knob and pushed the door opened. He walked into the room.

"Father, Blaise knows where the Mudblood and Parkinson girl are." He told him. Lucius smirked as he stood up and walked over to his son.

"Good, when you get to her make sure you teach her a lesson. You should get going." He stated as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

Draco grinned evilly as he walked outside the door and went towards the floo powder room. Once he was in, he made his way towards the fireplace. Draco dripped his hand into the powder and took some. Slowly he called out," Zabini Manor!" as he threw the floo into the fireplace. Green light lit up the room and Draco was gone.

Hermione looked over her letter and smiled as she turned to see her owl looking at her. Her parents had told her many things, like Narcissa Malfoy was living with them and at first her mind was in fear for her parents but after reading more in the letter.

She understood that Narcissa didn't want this to happen. Heck she didn't even know really why Voldemort would want this. She thought about it after a while and the only idea that had come to her was that she was the smartest witch in her year and a few years before her. And any of her kids would have her brain. But why would he still want that?

Her blood and heritage would have turned him off but it didn't. Hermione didn't know what to think any more about that. All she wanted to do was to finish up her years of school and to defeat Voldemort.

She got up and let her owl out as she had brought him from the village nearby. She gave him a treat and told him where to go. He hooted and flew off.

Hermione walked over to the cribs and smiled down. Her babies were still sleeping from their feeding early that day. She looked at the time and walked over to the small fridge. She placed her hand on it and opened it up. Hermione looked into the fridge and took out a water bottle as she opened it up and took a drink from it.

She placed it back into the fridge and then picks a vial up. This was the potion that would have her making more milk. She took it as it smelled like cherries but tasted like black raspberry.

Hermione walked over to the chair and pulled out a book and started to read it, hour passed as she first heard a crying sound. She placed her book down and quickly walked over to the crib. She peeked over it and saw her first daughter and the oldest crying. She gently picked her up and took off her top and bra.

She rocked her gently as she placed her mouth onto her nipple as she feed her. Minutes passed as she was done with Dawn after burping, Hermione walked over and took Evan and did the same feeding and burping.

An hour later, Hermione was done feeding and changing diapers. She crawled into her bed as she slowly went to sleep.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace to see Blaise standing at the door with his smirk in place.

"I found them. I also found the Zabini family book. It has everything in it. So I know that Pansy gave birth to triplets. Draco don't you have a book like it?" Blaise stated holding up a small blue book with the big words" ZABINI FAMILY BOOK."

Draco narrowed his eyes and he thought about it. He turned back and took some floo powder and yelled into it," Lucius Office!"

Within minutes Draco head poked out as stood up. "My father is looking for it. So do you have a plan or are we going in wands a blazing."

"I don't have one." Blaise said as he looked at his friend.

"First a plan, then we go." Draco told him. And for the rest of the day, they planned how to get into the school, find their bitches, teach them a lesson, bring them back with Blaise's triplets and if that Mudblood gave birth.

The owl flew towards the house that had her parents and Narcissa Black. He came towards the house as the window was opened and he flew right into it.

"Ted, Narcissa. Its Hermione." Jane called out but didn't touch the letter was Remus looked over it. The owl stayed at the window as its mistress told it to wait for a letter.

Remus, Tonks and three other guards were always around or in hiding; so far no one noticed where they were. Dumbledore came over a few times, asking how they were doing.

Jane's pregnancy was in its final stage as she had her hand on her stomach. She turned to Narcissa to noticed she was just about the six month of hers. She opened the letter.

_Dear Mum and dad…. And Narcissa _

_I come to inform you that I gave birth to __quadruplets a week in a half ago like I informed you in my last letter. Well I decide on my quadruplets names. I had two girls and two boys. _

_Their names are Dawn Selena Granger, Flora Miranda Granger, Evan Garret Granger and Jacob Kenneth Granger. Now this is for Narcissa did she have any kind of knowledge about protection spells and chants? If not I enlisted four of them in this letter. _

_Each one needs a hair from the parents of the victims, blood and a gem of love. It come be in a necklace or a ring or a bracelet. I just need her to help with your side and hers. I get mine already done. _

_Second Pansy gave birth two days ago and she had triplets, I like said in a few of my last letters to you. She had two boys and one girl. _

_Their names are Kevin Nicholas Parkinson, Adam Brain Parkinson and last Connie Leah Parkinson. I hope you see you soon. _

_Please send the items I listed with Hermes and as well as a letter. I miss you Mum, dad. I love you guys. _

_Narcissa…I love you too. _

_Love _

_Hermione Granger _

Jane finished reading the letter as she handed the second page to Narcissa and watched her eyes look over it.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and updated with chapter fourteen soon. Thanks for your support.


	14. Plans and a Day Off

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter fourteen for you. Thanks to my beta reader named…for beta reading this story for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Fourteen: Plans and a Day Off

Hermione woke up with sounds of crying as she jumped out of bed and towards her babies. She looked at them as she noticed it was Evan crying. She smiled as she gently picked her son up and rocked him back and forth. Soon she changed his diaper and started to feed him.

Once after she was done, she burped him and laid him back into his crib and then taking Dawn. Slowly the quadruplets were done with feeding and changing diapers. Hermione walked into her bathroom with her wand as she kept it with her at all times after all she had to make sure that her babies would be okay for a few moments without her. She uttered a spell as she saw the cribs starting to rock back and forth.

Hermione placed her wand down as she got undress as she turned on the shower, letting it go hot before she went into the shower. She signed as she took her strawberry body wash and started to use it against her skin. Slowly she was done with it as she took her shaver and started to shave her legs, armpits and then she used it to clean the hair at and around her private area.

Soon she washed her hair and then got out of the shower. Today was a day to relax with Pansy at a spa of two hours, as they needed sometime to themselves. While the quadruplets and the triplets were going to be with some of the witch caregivers at the small daycare at school.

Hermione dried off and as she walked back into her room. She picked up a vial as she drinks it, slowly she went over to the breast milk pump. Hermione made ten bottles as she placed them into the bag and then got dressed.

Once this was done, Hermione took each baby and placed them into the baby carrier as she made sure she had diapers and extra clothes. She sure didn't know that babies went though so many clothes from many explained problems, like poo or pee strains or even the burping up milk or throw up.

She soon pushed the stroller towards the door and opened it up to see Pansy smiling at her as he was just going to knock. She looked at Pansy's stroller as it look different from the other day. She had the short one like hers, but now she had a long one with the triplets baby carriers and a extra area with three bags.

Her was short with four carriers and a underneath area to hold four bags. She pushed out and closed her door as Pansy followed her as she waved at her classmates that stayed behind. Hermione talked to Pansy about her night, dreams as Pansy did the same to her. After they are best friends.

Slowly the day went on as they brought off the babies at the center and then left the school grounds as it was a Saturday.

Draco woke up with sunlight shining in his room. He got up and walked into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower as he washed himself and hair, all he thought about was that Mudblood and the lesson he would gave her.

Thinking about it, made his manhood stands up as he smirked as he placed his hand over it and started to jerk off. His mind was playing out what he would do to his Mudblood. First he would make her suck on his manhood. After many thought erupted into his mind as he cummed. His creamy white sperm went down the drain.

He got out and waved his wand at his body as he dried himself from all the water drops. He walked back into his room and saw his black clothes were out. He got dressed and walked out of his room as he seen Blaise prowling up to him with a similar smirk on his face.

"Ready." Blaise stated, he knew he didn't have to asked as he seen his friends face.

"I'm ready, Blaise." He replied smirked.

They walked down the stairs and went toward the floo powder room.

Hermione and Pansy walked into the spa shop as they saw a lady with long red hair looking up at them.

"Welcome to Witches Spa and Beauty Salon. How may I help you?" She questioned.

"Yes, we have an appointment at nine thirty with Jeanette and Colleen." Hermione replied.

She looked up the appointments and smiled at them. "Colleen! Jeanette! Your clients are here." She called over the intercom. Soon two ladies one with blonde hair that was short and second had very long brown hair that was tied in a bun pony tail came up and smiled.

"Please follow us. What would you like to do first?" The one with brown hair asked Hermione.

"I would like to do my massage first." Hermione told her as she followed the lady.

This felt so good as Hermione sighed as the lady named Jeanette rubbed her back as she moaned in the pleasure that that massage was doing to her.

Draco and Blaise walked into the floo room and each took a hand full of floo powder and stated clearly," Witches and Wizards port."

They disappeared with green flames as they reappeared into a new continent and a new place. Draco and Blaise looked around to see many wizards' and witches with different robes on while they

Blaise looked into a window and smirked." Draco..." Draco looked to see Pansy and his Mudblood getting their nails done. Both looked at each other and smirked. They went into the back and waited as they were see them coming out.

One hour passed as Pansy and Draco's Mudblood came out as they followed them without them noticing it. Slowly Blaise looked at Pansy over her body, he could see that she had lost a lot of weight after giving birth to triplets; his triplets. He would get her back on running away from him.

Draco looked at his Mudblood and smirked, her waist was perfect like when he took her from before. They could see the school in the distance and smirked. It was not a bad looking school, but in the end it would be destroy.

Hermione and Pansy went into the courtyard that had fountains and small ponds. Hermione told Pansy about what Narcissa had written to her in whisper voice.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked." I mean we promised to have the day to yourselves, meaning no babies, no homework. And now you have to look at something."

"Man Hermione, you do have a one track mind." Pansy smirked and then uttered," Fine but come back if you have anything or find something about it."

Hermione smiled and hugged Pansy." I know I will." With that said Hermione got up and disappeared

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and wondered what the girls were whispering about and all, then Draco saw his Mudblood getting up and going.

"You stay with Pansy. I'll follow her." Draco stated with a demand tone. He got up and quickly followed his Mudblood. He could see her exuberant about something. While followed her into the library, of course she would be excited about books and reading. He shook his head after they won the war. She would never read again. She would never see anyone but him.

Hermione walked into the library as she looked at the sections and finally went into the charms and magical charmed objects. She waved her wand and made ten books sit in a neat pile on the table near her. She pulled out the chair and opened a side draw that every table had. There was also pens and paper in them.

She took out a pen and many papers as she started to read each book while making notes. One, two, three hours passed as Hermione found three possible magical charmed objects that could control Malfoy. She placed the book away and rolled up her papers and raced out of the room and towards Pansy.

She got to the courtyard to see Pansy not there; she smiled as she saw her walking towards her.

"I think I found something." Hermione told her. Pansy nodded her head and walked over to her.

They walked towards their common room.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other as they followed the girls back into their common rooms. They saw them sitting and talking about something.

"Let's go into their rooms and wait." Draco uttered as they walked away from them and up the stairs. Slowly going to the seventh floor, they looked around to find the girls room's. Within minutes Draco stood outside his mudblood's room as Blaise stood in front of his fiancé's room.

They smirked at each other and walked into the room.

A/N- What happens next on Caught Spying? Thanks for waiting for the updated.


	15. Hello Mudblood

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen for you. This chapter will have rape within it. Don't like to read it then just look for this **** at the begin and at the end. Thanks to my beta reader named…for beta reading this story and chapter for me this far. Thanks again. This is the way the story is playing within my mind right now, i tried a different ways within this chapter and none seemed to stick out. Sorry about my fans, waiting Hermione to be saved.

Warnings: Rape will be within this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Hello Mudblood

Hermione unrolled her paper and gave it to Pansy as she watched her friend read it. Soon she looked up and uttered," So he….."

"Yes, either one of those objects could have done it to him. Narcissa wrote me about it lots. Even thou I can't stand him or anything. If that was true than Malfoy wasn't in his right state of mind when he raped me." Hermione stated.

Pansy nodded her head at this, since Hermione gotten letters from Narcissa, she knew that Hermione was always trying to see that memory again in the pensive but every time she went in, she came back out few seconds later as she was shaking and crying. It was her; Pansy, every time to comfort Hermione.

Hermione only wanted her to be with her as Pansy went through the same pain, so she knew what to felt and what to say. Soon the girls went back towards the daycare.

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson. How was your day?" The lady asked as she moved her brown hair off her shoulder.

"I had a great day." Hermione replied while she walked down the hall after. She heard Pansy saying the same thing as she was now walking with her.

They soon came to the baby room of Red and waved her wand as she stated," Cherries" as the password. She walked into the room with Pansy as she seen the caregivers knocking the babies.

Hermione walked up to the caregiver named Alana as she asked," Alana how was the quadruplets today?"

Alana smiled as she stated all about the quadruplets day from feeding to burping and even to their changing time. She had helped Hermione to get the quadruplets ready to get back to their dorm room. She turned to see Pansy was ready also as they got helped from the caregivers as they got the quadruplets and triplets into their strollers. Hermione and Pansy walked while pushed their strollers out of the daycare and into the school.

Hermione wondered what her mother would be having soon. Since it was getting more close to her due date that was within next week as it would be June, while Narcissa had about September. Her mother liked the old fashion any of finding out what she would be having. While Narcissa chosen to find out. She would be having a son again. Hermione smiled at that, maybe without his father around, Narcissa would have him growing up a bit more normal.

Hermione stated the dorm room password," Nightingale shade." The door opened as Pansy and Hermione walked into the room, as she slowly saw an owl with a package. She walked over to the owl and smiled to see it was hers, with seven small boxes.

She took the letter and opened it up; she quickly read it and passed it to Pansy who also read it. Hermione opened the box and found each had a small charm bracelet, which was with blue, green, red or pinks beads on it. She picked one up and held it to her face, looking at it at all sides as she took out her wand and did spells on it.

She smiled and held the three boxes that said "Pansy" on them. She then turned to hers and picked up the nice yellow with orange on it. Hermione walked over to the oldest and placed onto Dawn, Flora, Evan and then the last one on Jacob. Then she placed the boxes into her diaper bag and started to walk again.

Pansy had done the same thing as she started walking behind Hermione. The girls walked into the seven the year dorms, even thou Pansy weren't in her seventh year, she was placed by Hermione by the headmistress. Hermione stop at her door and looked over at Pansy who was at hers. They smiled and opened their doors.

Pansy walked into her room as she pushed the triplets in. She looked around to see no one around, she smiled as she waved her wand to the cribs to set up again, and she changed each baby diaper as she placed them into their cribs. She then felt someone behind her.

"Hello, fiancé…" Pansy's eyes widen in fear as he arms were grabbed hard. She heard the silencing spell on the room as she let out a scream, hoping it would get through. Soon she was slammed into the left side of her wall; her eyes looked at Blaise Zabini.

Pansy struggled against him as her fear turned into rage.

"Zabini! Let me go right now!" Pansy yelled at him as she struggled away.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her as he stuck her face hard, making her lip busted opened as her blood flow outwards. He lifts her chin up as he roughly kissed her lips.

He pulled back and threw her onto the bed waving his wand around and tying her up. "You're mine. I don't need to let you go." He sneered at her.

He walked forward at her as he took off his pants and boxers. He grabbed her face hard as he opened her mouth shoving his manhood into her mouth. Pansy coughed and tried to pull out but his hands held her to him.

Tears came into her eyes again, as his hips moved forwards and backwards. Minutes later, she felt his cum flowing into her mouth and down her throat. He let her go with a second slap when she split some out. Pansy glared at him as he punched her stomach as she gasped in pain.

"I should rape you again, bitch. But I don't think I have the time. Second you gave me two sons that I thank you for, but a daughter isn't what I wanted. Their weak and useless, only good for one thing….fucking. "He stood up after he said it.

He walked over towards the cribs and looked down at his sons, and smirked at them. He couldn't wait to teach them the dark ways, and while Pansy looked on from the bed, tears clouding her vision. She screamed out," Don't touch Connie!"

He stopped and turned to see Pansy scowling at him with hatred and many others emotions within her eyes. He walked back to her; he grabbed her and threw her onto the ground hard.

Blaise kicked and punched Pansy as she soon had bruises forming on her body. Then he pulled out his wand and stated clearly," Crucio!" red light came out from his wand and hit Pansy in her chest, making her scream in pain.

Blaise smirked and held the curse on her, until he removed his wand from her, he could tell she was just about ready to pass out. He muttered a healing spell on her fast as he wanted her to see everything, to feel everything.

He walked back towards the cribs and went to the last one; he looked into the cribs to see his daughter staring back at him. He smirked at her and brought his wand hand up as he clearly called out," Avada Kedavra!"

Green light came out this time and shot at Connie, Pansy screamed as it soon bounce off a barrier that shined from her wrist bracelet. It hit Blaise hard as he fell to the ground dead. Pansy soon was untied as she tried to get up but fell onto her side. Her eyes closed in pain as she felt relief.

Once Hermione was in the room, she turned on her lights and waved her wand at the cribs; slowly she took out Flora's baby carrier and placed it onto the bed. Hermione felt something different about the area as she picked up the carrier again and looked to see a wand pointed at her.

Her eyes widen in fear as she seen blond hair poking out. "Malfoy!" Hermione moved back but was stunned by his eyes staring at her to be still. He stood up and waved his wand and cast the silence spell and then waved his wand again and lifted the baby carrier away from her.

"Please...please. Let me go. I beg you. I'm begging you. Malfoy..." Hermione pleaded as she saw him coming closer to her.

"You gave me four kids. Mudblood, for that I will thank you. But that I will be after I punish you." He stated as he grabbed her fast. While he got her onto the bed again, Hermione shook in fear but still had the courage to glare at him and tried to pull away, the anger towards his comment giving her the courage to fight against him. He narrowed his eyes at her defiance and slapped her smartly across her cheek, making her cry out in pain.

"Never pull away from me." He snarled at her.

Draco waved his wand and made her clothes disappeared then he roughly grabbed her and shoved her thighs apart. She cried out, her fear coming back to her. She pushed at his chest as he pulled her towards him. Throwing punches, her fist knocked against the side of his face, causing him to rear back and off of her body. Taking her chance, she sprang up from the bed and towards her wand that was within her stroller.

Soon Hermione felt arms going around her as she screamed in fear. While her mind went blank as her small voice uttered,_" Not again." _

Hermione could see his clothes falling from to the ground, she could feel his naked body against her.

**************************Rape Scene***************************

Violently, he lifted her, and then closing his eyes; he impaled himself into her. Her tortured screams rang through her dorm room. Her hands fluttered around his head as she sat in his lap, him deep inside her. Hermione had tears coming down her face; after all she was still sore from giving birth three weeks ago.

Her whimpers sang in his ear and her tears ran down his cheek onto his chest. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He stared at her with an evil grin on his face before he suddenly moved. The movement caused him to land on top of her, his shaft still impaled in her body. His eyes to darken and he grabbed her hips, pushing him deeper into her.

Hermione struggled against his arms again, as she felt his hard thrusts into her lower body.

"Malfoy, please stop." She pleaded out as she hit his chest. Her eyes widen at the neck of Malfoy, as she recognized what was on his neck. It was the charmed that possessed the good soul of the person while the dark or evil part takes over. Hermione knew he was not himself.

As he rough and hard manhood thrust into her, not leaving her time to adjust to his size, she closed her eyes, crying silently as his member rubbed the insides of her sex, hitting her cervix and causing pain to reverberate throughout her body.

He raised himself on his forearms and pumped back and forth. With each stroke he drove into her, he crushed her soft breasts against his smooth hard chest. She whimpered faintly, now gasping for air as his thrust became rougher. But he breathed deeply and silently as he moved faster and faster.

His thrusts were so rough; bruises were beginning to form on the insides of her thighs. Her silent cries became loud sobs as her pain became more unavoidable. His pants of pleasure became growls as animalistic sounds escaped his mouth and brushed across her body. He twisted her legs up, bending her body so that she felt the veins on his shaft and the head of his member hitting her womb. As he continued ravaging her body, his breathing became hitched.

She knew he was close to his release when she felt his ball sac tighten and rise. Her eyes widened again as she moved her hands from her bed as she struggled again more, making more pain in her lower body.

Hermione touched the necklace as she seen the good part of him hitting the crystalized walls. She pulled onto the necklace hard as she wanted to break it off.

Draco felt her doing this and grabbed her wrists hard and ripped them from his necklace as he felt it hit his warm and sweating chest. He placed her hands above her head as he hollered out as he cummed within her again.

He dropped on her as she silently cried, as she knew she could get pregnant again as she was still very fertile after giving birth. Hermione hands were hurting as she moved her body but Malfoy was still on top of her.

He glanced up and smirked while he pulled out his manhood that was covered with his cum and a bit of her blood.

***********************End of Rape Scene*****************************

"So Mudblood, ready for your new life." He smirked as he let go of her hands. His hand went to her cheek as it brushed against the slap he did, he grinned at her flinched of pain.

Hermione looked a different way as she wanted to moved away from him.

A/N- Okay, the end of this chapter, until next time. Bye


	16. Gone Again

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen for you to enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader for doing this story. Thanks again to my fans.

Chapter Sixteen: Gone Again

Hermione looked at Malfoy was he stood up and pointed to her to get up. She struggled to move as he heard him sigh. Soon she was picked up and waited to be hit by him, but nothing was felt. Hermione felt them moving into the bathroom and as she was placed into the bathtub.

"Wash yourself then we are going." He ordered and left the room. Hermione watched as he left the room as she turned on the water and placed in the plug in as turned it to hot water freeing a the cold knob. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she noticed the door was closed just a bit but not all.

She looked around and struggled to get up as she slowly got up. She looked at Malfoy's back as he looked at the babies. She moved quickly as she darted to the side just as he smirked and turned at her.

Hermione jumped and took her wand as she cast a protection barrier around herself as she made her Patronus to her otter appeared and raced out.

"Really Mudblood, fine more fun for me to punish you." Draco uttered as she pointed his wand at her. Hermione moved and shot spell after spell at him.

Spell after spell was fired as Hermione shot out one spell she made herself. It hit Malfoy in his chest sending him back into the wall hard. He glared at her when he heard voices as his silencing spell was gone coming their way.

He sneered and uttered," You may have gotten away this time, my Mudblood but I will be back for you." Then he apparition away from the room, leaving Hermione in fear.

She looked at her babies as she looked up to see Tonks, and Lupin running into her room. Lupin looked at Hermione and looked away, that was when she realized that she was still naked and that her water was overflowing the tub. She got up and waved her wand at the tub as then herself.

"Hermione!" Tonks yelled as she hugged her friend and ally.

"Tonks, he was here again. Where are Narcissa and Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Narcissa is back with your parents and Dumbledore is…"

"I'm right here. Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied as he walked into her room.

"Malfoy has theanima nera charm." Hermione told him as she looked at the ground before she got up with some trouble. She walked over to the babies as she looked at them. "I'm not safe here anymore."

Dumbledore understood her words as he stated," Then Miss Granger we shall move you to a safe house."

"No.. I'm not running away anymore from Draco Malfoy. I will continue my studies at Hogwarts but….Pansy!" Hermione just remember Pansy. She was moving towards the door when she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Miss Parkinson was also attacked by Blaise Zabini, but he is dead now." Dumbledore told Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to….save Malfoy. He isn't in his right mind when he does this." Hermione told him." I only know three ways to save him but…."

"I know about the three ways, Miss Granger. Only you can save him from this charm. It also seems you have a new journey before you." Albus told her as he had a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione sighed as she waved her wand around her room and packed everything in this room.

"Shit!" Draco yelled as he appeared back home without his Mudblood within his arms.

Draco thought she would be more timid by him or even more scared but she also got rid of her fear of him. That won't due; he will make her scared of him again. Next item was that she gave him four kids, two boys and two girls. His smirked at the thought of having more kids with his Mudblood.

Now she also knew about his necklace as she tried to get it. That won't do either as he walked toward the library to find a spell.

His arm informed him that the dark lord wants them. He disappeared and seen many other death eaters lined up as they all waited for the lord.

Draco looked up to see Voldemort walking towards them as his snaked followed him. "Tonight… my death eaters, we will torture some Muggles and we will have fun with them."

Cheers had hollered or yelled out as Draco seen many Muggles being dragged into the area as he lost count after the twentieth one.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dark lord killed one as his death eaters charged into the group and took their prize. Draco took a young female as he slap her over the cheek as he uttered out, "Crucio!"

He relished in her screams of woe, he lifted the curse and called out" Avada Kedavra!" Green light was seen in the brief moment before the young girl dropped dead.

"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Each utterance of the unforgivable curse rose an octave. It was unfortunate that Bellatrix Lestrange had a high voice to begin with. Draco shook his head as he watched everyone killed, torture or rape their victims.

The night went like this for hours, until all the Muggles were dead or insane. Laughing came after as the death eaters disappeared to go home.

After Draco got home, he was summoned by his father as he made his way towards the office. He walked into the room and seen his father and his dark lord waiting for him.

"Blaise is dead. The Mudblood got away again. However.." he seen his father going to say something," She gave birth to two son and two daughters and that I had to rape her again as her punishment for leaving Blaise at Hogwarts."

Voldemort looked at Draco with unreadable eyes as he nodded his head." Do you have her here and the kids?"

"No Milord, she fought me in a duel when I heard people coming. I had to get away quickly." Draco informed him while he had bowed and waited for his punishment.

Draco felt nothing as he looked up and seen the dark lord looking at him in amusement.

"I'm not going to punish you, Young Draco. However you will need to find her again and then get her." He ordered as he disappeared.

Lucius looked at his son and smirked." So four, she gave you. Well at least we know that she can get half of the genders right." Then he walked away from his son as his mind was on his wife that was dead. He had a feeling she wasn't dead but in hiding. His smirked grew and if he found her, then she would wish she was truly dead.

A week later, Hermione and Pansy moved back to London and got a house that was produced by Dumbledore and all. It turned out that Zabini had killed himself when he tried to kill Connie.

Madam Clara had come in and healed Pansy wounds and then healed Hermione's and even told her that she was once again pregnant.

Her eyes narrowed again and would not fall into depression again, not after she knew anima nera had Draco's real soul trapped. She knew she needed to help him but the three ways were not she truly wanted to do.

She needed to think about it and hopefully her mind and heart could make a decsion soon.

A/N- Okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter this time. Why is Hermione pregnant again? Simple once a female has given birth she is very and extremely fertile for a few weeks to a month after she gave birth and Draco had rape her again and had cummed in her again. This is a part of the story. Hermione didn't coward around him this time as her strong personality it coming back.

anima nera means Dark Soul by Goggle Transluation


	17. Back at Home

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you. Thank you to all that reviews the last chapter.

Chapter Seventeen: Back at Home

Hermione had finally finishing packing her clothes into her own truck as she waved her wand towards her halls as her book flew into the bags. Then she turned to the babies sleeping again. Hermione smiled at them and noticed each of them had features of Draco and hers. Hermione could tell what type of hair the quadruplets as they were only three weeks old now.

Slowly Tonks, Dumbledore, Remus and a few others including her friends knew about the attack and Hermione took one look at Harry and Ron, both males were red in the face and if steam could shot out of their ears, she would have been covered in steam as both of them looked so mad.

They almost yelled at Dumbledore and the other professors. Ginny, Rose and Natalie each had different looks on each of their faces, but one emotion stood out the most, Fear for Hermione. Pansy stood near me again as she had the triplets within Hermione's room.

Dumbledore had to tell her parents and Narcissa what happened again, needless to say. Hermione's mother broke down crying again, her father yelled and ran out the door. Narcissa looked sick and pale from what Dumbledore had told Hermione.

Both females were about two to three months away from giving birth themselves and this stress wasn't helping at all. She needed… Hermione didn't know what yet but she knew she needed her daughters and sons safe from Voldemort.

She knew to study the books on anima nera charm, Narcissa had been correct on what charm Draco might be under. Even Hermione had to give that to her. She was smart, very smart. Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco's own father would do that to him... scratch that she knew but she didn't really believe in it.

She meet Lucius in the department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. She also remember the curse that Antonio Dolohov's; his unverbal one that gave her problems a few months after it had healed. Hermione still had from time to time nightmares of that hellish evening.

"Hermione...?" Harry asked as he seen the far away look, he understood her all to well.

"Nothing, Harry." Hermione told him. Hermione walked over to the quadruplets again to see Dawn and Evan awake now. She picked Dawn up first as she walked over to Harry and gave Dawn to him.

She almost laughed at his worried expression that he would drop her, Hermione turned back and walked towards Evan as he started to cry a bit.

"Shhh… mommy here." Hermione whispered as she had picked him up and cradle him to her chest.

The professors slowly left leaving Hermione with her friends. Harry still held onto Dawn as his green eyes were drawn to hers. He smiled and gently moved his finger smoothly against her face. He looked at Hermione and smiled again feeling calmer than before. He turned to Ron who was still looking quite mad and furious about what happened, Harry felt that pain too but since he held Dawn. His rage calm down to a manageable level.

Harry looked back at Hermione who nodded her head as she sat down with her blanket over her shoulder as she was going to feed Evan and didn't want anyone to leave her alone. She wanted company until they would be leaving soon.

Harry blushed as he saw Hermione but turned and tapped Ron's shoulder.

"Ya Harry?" He asked. Harry held out his arms to him and Ron immediate took Dawn into his arms.

Dawn was his goddaughter as he slowly had tears in his eyes. "Ron, you okay? Mate." Harry asked as he seen it.

"No… Harry. I feel powerless. Malfoy raped Hermione twice and both times she got pregnant. When are we…I going to be there for her before it happens? On the other hand, Malfoy isn't in his right mind. I kind a feel sorry for him." Ron deeply told Harry.

Harry nodded his head too in agreement on this. He also felt powerless as did Hermione's other friends. He even felt that way with Pansy. Since Hermione had told them all about her friendship with the Slytherin since her first year.

Hours passed as everyone was packed up as Hermione had the quadruplets within their stroller as did Pansy's triplets were in their strollers. Ginny pushed Dawn's stroller, while Harry took Evan, Ron took Kevin, Rose had Connie and Natalie had Jacob and Hermione had Flora while Pansy took Adam. The group had a drove from the school to the airport as they would be taking the plane and not floo or appareting as it would be dangerous for the babies to use.

The flight would have only taken those about seven hours but they had to stop in four different places, then their final stop to London. The trip actually took fifteen hours from Chicago, which was the closer city from Magicx's Witchcraft and Wizardry School.

Hermione had placed four types of spells on each of her infants, one was the air pressures taking off or landing and even in the air. She also gave each infant their nuck nucks into their mouths and sat down with Flora wrapped into her blanket.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were with Dawn, Evan and Kevin in one row to the right side, while Hermione, Rose and Pansy were with Flora, Connie and Adam on the left, behind Hermione was Natalie with Jacob.

***************Fifteen Hours Later **********************

Hermione woke up to Harry calling their names, she stretched and looked down to see Flora wasn't within her arms; her eyes widen and looked around. Her heart stopped as she saw Harry with Evan and Flora within his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed out as she looked at him angrily.

"Mione, you look very tired and you needed to rest." Harry calmly told her.

Hermione continued to glare at him as soon she smiled. "Thanks…but next time tell me."

"Ya, I will." Harry uttered to her.

The whole group went along the airport as Hermione and Harry explained to once again to the purebloods around them. Slowly Hermione and the group meet up with Hermione's parents and Narcissa Black.

Hermione was gathered into her father's arms and was cried on as she touched her father gently was her tears come down. Slowly her father had let go of her and shook hands with Harry and Ron however also giving the males the man hug. He looked Ginny, Rose, Natalie and Pansy each of the received a hug and kiss on their cheeks.

Hermione's mom was next hugging her daughter as much as her stomach could. Hermione cried into her mother's shoulder again, this was the second time she had done this. Her mother slowly let her go as she hugged the others while Hermione stood in front of Narcissa.

Both female's looked at each other, this would be the first time meeting each other; other than a in her fourth year and that was only briefly.

"Miss Granger…" Narcissa started to say. Hermione didn't let her finish, she hugged Narcissa like Hermione did to her mother.

"Sorry…. I tried…..to save….him… this time." Hermione sodded out as her tears came again.

Narcissa understood as she wrapped her arms around Hermione. "You will save him. Hermione don't let your mind rule yourself. Open your heart." Narcissa whispered into her ear.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter should be coming up soon. Until then bye.


	18. Research

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen to Caught Spying. Thanks to all my fans. I'm dedicating this chapter to Shaymar's for helping me with it. Thanks.

Chapter Eighteen: Research

Dumbledore ushered everyone back home, while Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose, Natalie and Pansy would be moved to a safe house in London away from magic. Hermione and Harry would have to teach their pureblood friends about Muggles world and everything that came with it.

After settling back in London and spending time with her family and Narcissa. Hermione looked at her friends and helped them understand each and everything within the house, that look like a palace and not a house.

The house itself was just around six thousand square feet, it has four floors, each floors had around three bathrooms and four to five bedrooms. Hermione took the second floor, while Pansy took the third and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Rose and Natalie took the fourth leaving the fourth floor empty for now.

Hermione and Pansy's friends had a surprise for them as they were send out for the whole day. Hermione along with quadruplets went to her parents' house, while Pansy and Rose along with the triplets went towards the Muggle Mall, thus leaving the two boys, Harry and Ron along with Ginny and Natalie to paint the house.

Hermione, Pansy and Rose got back late in the evening the whole house was painted and had furniture, from cups, to tables, to beds and cribs. They had gotten everything that we needed for the house. Ginny and Natalie each did the painting in the babies rooms in seven different colors. Dawn was orange, Evan was green [not the Slytherin green either] Flora was pink; Jacob was blue, while Connie's was yellow, Kevin was red and Adam was brown.

After a while within the house, the group become very close as Hermione started doing what she does best and research and develop a plan to save Draco. She went into the library at Hogwarts through the floo network that was within the house, each time she did it she would have to say the password and then the place she wanted to go.

The house had over ten spells to conceal it along with twenty or so spells or wards to protect them from dark spells, or anyone that was looking for them with ill attends. Hermione also took time gathering ingredients for potions. She started making healing potions and medical potions that they would be needed within the final battle.

Dumbledore had come over with books that were second or third copies of the ones within Hogwarts and Hermione made a list for one of her friends to get at Diagon Alley. Madam Pomfrey came often enough to check on the babies and Hermione.

Slowly two months went by and Hermione had to use a spell to kept smells away from her and even took morning sickless potion for pregnant witches.

Her mother soon gave birth to her younger siblings, her brother and sister, Ryan and Annabelle. Slowly Hermione spent a considerable amount of time talking to Narcissa and Dumbledore to understand how the curse works.

Hermione look over the books on anima nera charm, and still found out the three ways she knew were the only ways to save him. Hermione didn't know if she could do that…two out of the three were…unlikely to happen but stranger things had happened before.

Dumbledore informed everyone about the Horcrux's and what ones were destroyed. The Diary was destroyed by Harry in his second year; Marvolo Gaunt's ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, which was slowly killing him. Also a temporary Horcrux was Professor Quirrell was one too, but was killed by Harry's touch of love in his first year. Dumbledore only had four more months to live.

Dumbledore didn't know about anything else, but he did have some clues, powerful artifices would be what Voldemort placed his soul in. Hermione immediate turned her research into finding the Horcrux and what objects might they be.

Everyone, but Hermione had agreed that Pansy and herself should stay hidden and safe. Hermione understood but she didn't have to like it. Slowly Harry went with Dumbledore to destroy another Horcrux they might find wherever they went.

Days went by, as Harry came back in tears as he told them that Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape and that Dumbledore asked him too. Hermione cried as she hid in her room, reading books after book.

Hermione was finding ways to help Harry and Ron to find the Horcrux's when she couldn't be with them. She had the protean charm on necklaces this time, as well as a bag filled with potions with labels, two extra wands, books and even a two way diary from them to communicate. Extra clothes were stored within; along with ideas on what could be the Horcrux's, Hermione even placed in a Muggle cell phone that her parents got them.

In addition that Hermione would be staying along with Pansy; Rose would be going with them. She was the next best Hermione, if she couldn't go. Ginny and Natalie would be helping Hermione and Pansy with research and taking care of the babies.

Hermione had tears within her eyes as Harry, Ron and Rose was almost ready to leave the safe house.

"Wait!" Hermione called out as she raced back into her room.

"Hermione, we need to get going." Harry uttered back.

Hermione came out with three kinds of rings, two were male sized rings, and the last was a female sized ring.

"My father and mother got them for you to protect you. They made it the same way as the bracelet's that the babies are wearing, however placed them on." Hermione told them.

Hermione handed Harry the ring with the silver with a red gem along with vines around the sides. Next Hermione given Ron a similar one to Harry but his was gold and had a blue gem within it, his design was of moons instead. Lastly was Rose's ring, it was white gold in the shape of a actual rose like her name, the rose gem was green with a pink centre.

"Hold them out." Hermione told them.

Harry, Ron and Rose held out their hands to Hermione and looked at Ginny, Pansy and Natalie. They all took out their wands and uttered," Protego Maxima"They spell hit the rings as they glowed red, green or blue and then settled down.

"Done, now…" Hermione uttered before her tears came down as she hugged Harry tightly and whispered," Stay safe," Then she let Harry go and hugged Ron and uttered out," You think, don't get angry and do something stupid." Next was Rose and Hermione stated out," Be careful, watch out of them."

Harry, Ron and Rose disappeared into the night sky, leaving Hermione feeling worried and scared of her friends.

***************Two weeks later******************

Hermione poured over books and books on and about Horcrux's when her research paid off she reread the book twice and only pick one paragraph and send it to Harry, Ron and Rose's protean charms.

"_This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux. Secrets of the Darkest Arts, it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic… And the more I've read about them, the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!_"

"Thanks, Hermione." HP.

Harry had sent back to her. Hermione stood up and went towards the babies as she either feed them or changed their diapers. Hermione rocked Dawn, then Evan, next was Flora and then Jacob.

It was during this time that Draco got word that they were back from other Death Eaters. He still didn't have the answer to his problem, with his Mudblood. Slowly he was getting frustrate trying to find her and get her.

Draco knew that fool Dumbledore knew where his Mudblood was, but how is he going to get her back. He heard from his father, telling him that Blaise was dead, but no one knew how it happened that night when they tried to get his Mudblood and Parkinson daughter back.

He paced back and forth as his mind was filled with plans to get his Mudblood and get his half-blood children. His mind was still in shock about what the Dark Lord, had wanted him to do.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Rise, Draco." Voldemort commanded. _

_Draco stood up and looked at his lord. "I have two missions for you, Draco." _

"_Milord." Draco muttered. _

"_First one is to impregnate Potter's Mudblood. Why? She is the key to Potter's success, if she is out of the picture, than Potter would be killed faster. Even since she and Potter become friends, she always saved him from me or my Death Eaters." Voldemort uttered as his eyes narrowed at the thought of that Mudblood. _

_Draco stood in silent and nodded his head, he too believe without that Mudblood, Potter would be easier to kill. "Milord….why not kill her?"_

"_I thought about that too, but she is the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw days at Hogwarts. If she and you have children, they would be very smart and would make for good Death Eaters to my cause." Voldemort commented. _

_Draco smirked at the thoughts of raping Granger. "Milord… do you have a time limit on this mission?"_

"_No, within sixth year or seventh year, but soon the better. Next your second mission is to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of your sixth year." Voldemort ordered Draco. _

_End of flashback. _

A/N- There now you know about why Tom Riddle wanted Hermione to become pregnant. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	19. Horcrux Finding

Caught Spying

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen for you to enjoy. Thanks for Shaymar's help again.

Chapter Nineteen: Horcrux Finding

Hermione looked at the time again, as she then just looked ahead of herself. She was at the hospital for her mother now. Her mother was in labour now, and hopefully the twins would be coming soon. Narcissa and Pansy were sitting beside her as Narcissa would also be giving birth to her child within weeks from now. Hermione was slowly showing again, her pregnancy for the second time in her life. Hermione had thought about the pregnancy many times since it happened again almost three months ago.

She was worried that Malfoy would find her again very soon, her thoughts and feelings were nervous about it. She knew she was safe and with spells and enchantments around their home from Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Rose, Pansy, Natalie and many other including herself. Malfoy couldn't find her at all, unless he had a drop of her blood or hair.

If he did had them, he would have come and get her faster, but Hermione knew he didn't have them at all. Hermione wondered what was going on with Harry, Ron and Rose now, she hadn't heard from them, since that time she send out her messages and that was almost two in a half months ago.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and then to Pansy. Ginny, Natalie was with the Hermione's and Pansy's babies taking care of them. Hermione heard footsteps coming from the right side and she looked to see her muggle doctor as she also had an appointment today.

"Miss. Granger." She stated out. Hermione stood up and along with Pansy they walked towards leaving Narcissa to wait on Jane news. Hermione and Pansy questioned the doctor when the doctor had told them she knew what had happened to her in the last year in an half.

Hermione and Pansy followed the doctor Hoffman into the next area of the hospital; she was taken into a room as Pansy went inside and smiled at Hermione while she spoke," Hermione…."

"Pansy… thanks for your help." Hermione commented to her friend. Pansy was very supportive again, same with her friends even Harry, Ron and Rose that weren't even with her anymore. She knew their thoughts and feelings were on her and saving the world.

Suddenly her protean charm necklace grows warm as the doctor Hoffman came in with a gown. "Please get undressed and place this one on."

"Pansy, it's from the guys. Hermione whispered as she undressed herself and placed the necklace into Pansy's hands as she went to the bathroom to look at the message.

"_Found two more. Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Mione, please help us destroy them. Dumbledore didn't tell me how to destroy them." HP. "Hope you are fine"_

Pansy smiled and wrote back. _"Thanks for the message, Hermione is in an appointment and Mrs. Granger is in labour." PP._

Pansy walked back into the room after she had send the message and seen Hermione crying softly now.

"Hermione….what is wrong?"

The doctor Hoffman knew about Miss. Granger's conception with both pregnancies by Dumbledore. Doctor Hoffman was actually from a Wizard family but she was born a squib unlike her sister and older brother and her parents. She remembers when they had left her at the hospital to be adopted. She felt so alone in life, after she was adopted by a muggle family; she became someone better and had more fun.

She looked at Hermione Granger and her friend; Pansy, her heart went for them both.

"Miss. Granger results are in. It says…"

* * *

It happened been almost two months, since Harry, Ron and Rose had left the safe house. They were looking for the Horcrux's that Tom Riddle made. Hermione research came through them from time to time as they finally founded Salazar's Slytherin's locket.

Ron had looked into the bag that Hermione had planned out for them as well as made it too. He pulled out the racket of potions and looked around. It had everything from healing potions, to defensive, to attack potions with it. It also had labels and he read them until he came across the three vials of Polyjuice potion and it had three vials within it.

Slowly Rose had come up with a plan to get the locket from Umbridge, by transforming into three ministry workers. Slowly three workers came out as Harry, Ron and Rose had knocked them out.

After getting their hairs, the group placed the hairs into the potions vials and drink them. Slowly within seconds, they changed into the people that they wanted to be. Within minutes, they were within the ministry buildings and looked around. Harry had seen a paper and read the headlines and almost yelled in angry about it.

Rose had to give him a glare and one to Ron as well. Rose pulled the boys into the area that they would be needed to get the locket when Dolores Umbridge walked up to her.

Rose looked at her watch as she noticed she was within the trail rooms in the basement and she had to be in her mode of the person's mind, but she looked at this middle age muggle-born witch that was softly crying. While Dolores was sneering at her and asking her questions like how did you kill? Or what witch did you kill? Or you are not a witch? And many others. Her mind was going to exploded in a rage at this women, this vile witch.

Soon Rose seen Harry and Ron storming into the room and casting spells as Rose pulled out her wand and did the same thing. They got the locket and disappeared into the crowd as they got out in time. Next they disappeared into the forests and set up.

Weeks later, Harry, Ron and Rose had been tricked by the Tom Riddle's snake as, the snake had transformed into the lady that had helped the daily prophet many years ago. Rose had saved them but at a price of her wand breaking in half.

However once they had made it to safety Rose had smile at the bag that Hermione gave them, she opened it again and searches deep as she found a second wand that was like her last one, maple wood with dragon heart string within it, six inches long and a quarter big in width.

She had it back into her wand as she looked at the boys; Harry was placing the charms and spells to protect them while Ron was magically placing up the tent that they share. Rose waved her wand and many tree branches were coming at her and forming a small fire pit. Her hand waved again and fire sprinted to life, warming up their camp.

Harry pulled out his coin and uttered,_ "Found two more. Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Mione, please help us destroy them. Dumbledore didn't tell me how to destroy them." HP. "Hope you are fine"_

Within minutes , his coin gotten hot, _"Thanks for the message, Hermione is in an appointment and Mrs. Granger is in labour." PP._

"Guys… Hermione's mother is in labour and Hermione is having an appointment." Harry called out.

Rose and Ron looked up and both uttered," Is Jane okay? Is Hermione okay ?" Harry raised his eye brow at them, since when did they talk together.

I'll ask." Harry told Ron and Rose.

* * *

Blonde slick hair waved in the wind, as grey stormy eyes staring into the windows of the muggle hospital. His grin wide to see his Mudblood crying, he wanted to know what she was crying about, but enough of that, he also has seen Pansy.

He had found her again and he wasn't going to let her get away from him again. He waved his wand at the female doctor and made her drop to the ground.

Hermione was crying within her hands at the news she just received from Doctor Hoffman as she felt Pansy holding her shoulder as she whispered soft and smoothing words.

Thud! Both girls looked up to see the doctor on the ground. Pansy walked over to her and looked at her.

"Shit…" Pansy muttered. Pansy got up and turned and….

A/N- Okay, I'm leaving it right here. Me bad, I know.


End file.
